Evolução de um Sentimento
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: ***COMPLETA***Mais uma fanfic em português para animar isso.Que emoção!!!^^Dessa vez, uma espiada na relação Sesshoumaru/Rin, e o que o tempo dirá sobre eles...
1. Parte 1: RinProtegida

Evolução de um Sentimento 

Parte 1: Rin – Protegida 

Shikon no Tama...Dez anos se passaram desde que esta jóia mágica desapareceu deste e do próximo mundo.E, como a memória humana é curta, agora tudo é apenas mais um conto sem importância da Era Sengoku.Mas, nas densas florestas do território de Musashi, ainda existe alguém que conserva as lembranças dessa "lenda".

- SSSESSSHOUMARU-SSSAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaken apareceu repentinamente, carregando com dificuldade o Bastão de Duas Cabeças enquanto corria.Parou ao lado do mestre, arfando, com os olhos mais arregalados do que o normal.

- Ande logo com isso, Jaken.O que tem a dizer? – Sesshoumaru não se dava ao trabalho de olhar o servo, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.Jaken recuperou-se e transmitiu as notícias.

- Sssessshoumaru-sssama...Esstamos no caminho scerto...As árvoress a nordesste comesçam a mudar...Sse continuarmoss sseguindo o rio, chegaremoss lá com certesza!!!

- Ótimo. – apesar de não compartilhar da empolgação de Jaken, Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente, satisfeito com aquilo.

- Rin, vamos!

Não era preciso chamar duas vezes para a garota atender, se o pedido viesse de Sesshoumaru-sama.Em menos de um minuto, a figura de Rin surgiu dentre as folhagens.Ela agora perambulava pela selva tão bem quanto Jaken, claro que muito mais graciosamente.Sorria, como sempre, para o seu senhor.

- Estou aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama! – parou na frente dele, como que esperando instruções.

- Olhe suas roupas, Rin.Está coberta de folhas secas.Os cabelos também.Limpe-se, não é assim que uma moça deve apresentar-se. – repreendeu-a sem olha-la no rosto, e seguiu indiferente na direção do rio.Rin não expressou desapontamento diante da advertência.Para ela, eram verdadeiros elogios, vindos de quem vinham.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! – ainda sorrindo e sacudindo as folhas, ela o acompanhou.

Podiam ouvir o barulho da água em volta.É sempre melhor viajar próximo a um rio, se ele existir.Mais seguro.Não que Sesshoumaru precisasse de alguma proteção, mas Jaken não era tão forte, e Rin, ora, era pouco mais que uma criança humana.

Nesse mesmo momento, a voz dela quase se sobrepunha aos ruídos da natureza.Como alguém pode falar desse jeito?Era o que o sempre calado Sesshoumaru costumava se perguntar, antes.Mas, depois de tanto tempo, era como se aquela voz fizesse mesmo parte do som ambiente.Simplesmente, acostumara-se.

- Nossa, como as árvores são diferentes desse lado da floresta!

E como ela podia fazer isso?Segui-lo, sem fazer a menor questão de saber para onde iam.Por anos havia sido assim...Se ele não dizia, ela não perguntava.Apenas acompanhava.

E só por uma vez havia sido diferente.

- Vamos parar um pouco.Está anoitecendo, e os homens voltam para suas casas.Aproveitamos esse horário para uma ceia, assim não nos vêem e não precisamos nos incomodar.

Jaken ocupava-se de preparar a fogueira.E, se as mãos se concentravam na tarefa, o pensamento parecia voar longe.Isso não combinava com ele.

- Em que está pensando, Jaken?Parece receoso de algo.

- Bem, Sssessshoumaru-sssama... – Jaken media as palavras cuidadosamente – É ssobre nosssa misssão...

- Alguma reclamação, Jaken?

- Não-não-não, Sssessshoumaru-sssama, longe de mim!!!!!!!Ssó esstou um pouco nervosso...porque esstá por perto!Eu ssinto issso, dessde que passsamos pelo Posço Come-Osssos...

- Poço Come-Ossos?Ah, lembrei...

Sesshoumaru acertou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em Jaken antes que ele se desse conta de qualquer coisa.E não foi nada de leve.

- Sssessshou...maru...sssama...por que...me...bateu??????

- Você apenas lembrou-me da existência daquele ser irresponsável que fez uma bagunça, desperdiçou todas as chances que teve e desapareceu deste mundo por aquele poço.

- Oh!!!! – Jaken entendeu, e ficou desconcertado – Bem...ele parescia bastante felisz...

- É.Um bobo alegre que desistiu de se tornar um legítimo youkai usando a desculpa de..."amor"... – pronunciou a palavra "amor" com ironia e desdém, além de uma ponta de raiva – Foi mesmo melhor que tenha partido com a fêmea dele.

Com estas palavras, Sesshoumaru tomou o cominho para a mata e desapareceu de vista.Jaken suspirou, aliviado por não ter levado outro castigo, e voltou a seus afazeres, agora com liberdade para pensar alto.

- Por maiss que diga que não fasz diferensça, ele não conssegue perdoar Inuyassha pelo que fesz.Também...Aquilo pegou todo mundo de ssurpresa...

A cena de dez anos atrás passou pela mente de Jaken.Inuyasha segurando o Shikon completo, Naraku morto a seus pés.O brilho da jóia envolvendo a todos, que esperavam um imponente lobo surgir a qualquer momento.Apenas os olhos arregalados de Jaken devem ter captado a angústia do rosto de Kagome...

E quando a luz amenizou-se, qual deles não se sentiu confuso ao encarar um jovem humano de cabelos e olhos negros em frente ao youkai morto?

- Kagome, desculpe dar motivos para você duvidar de mim.De que me valeria ser um youkai completo e infeliz?Mesmo que hajam outras coisas envolvidas, eu não tive dúvida alguma na minha escolha por um só motivo...eu só poderia ter escolhido você!Kagome, eu te amo!

Surpresa e feliz, Kagome deixara as lágrimas correrem...

- É. E foi asssim que o Sshikon purificado dessapareceu desste mundo, a Miko morta ficou em pasz e...Sssessshoumaru-sssama nunca pôde lutar com o Inuyassha de youkai para youkai...Ele essperava por isso, mass...Já faz uma década que o casalszinho sse foi...E issso é muito para um humano...É ssó ver por Rin...Falando nela, onde a diabinha sse meteu?

Rin sacudiu os cabelos com força, espalhando água como uma criança levada.Mas não havia ninguém que pudesse ser atingido e reclamar disso.Sempre conseguia encontrar algum lago ou córrego escondido entre as plantas, onde podia lavar-se e reinar à vontade.Além disso, deixava que os pensamentos voassem...

 - "_Jaken já deve ter terminado de cozinhar..."_

Fez menção de mover-se, mas desistiu.

- "_Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco.."._

Relaxou o corpo, boiando com um tronco oco no meio do lago.

- "_Lindas estrelas...e a Lua está cortada ao meio...Exatamente como a lua de Sesshoumaru-sama..."_

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando melhor o bem-estar da água morna.

- "_Será que...Sesshoumaru-sama olha as estrelas?Deve olhar, sim.As estrelas são a coisa mais linda do mundo..."_

Ainda de olhos fechados, Rin relembrou a caminhada dos últimos dias.Aquela era a primeira parada grande em três noites.Sesshoumaru estava apressado...

- "_Para onde será que estamos indo? Deve ser importante..."_

Abriu os olhos, contemplando novamente o céu.

- "_Por isso mesmo preciso estar sempre por perto... Não quero me afastar de novo... No momento mais importante..."_

- _Você só vai atrapalhar, entendeu?_

Rin viu-se de novo com sete anos de idade, exatamente no momento mais difícil da sua segunda vida.

- _Rin não quer atrapalhar Sesshoumaru-sama..._

O coraçãozinho de Rin estava mais apertado do que na ocasião do seqüestro.Não era apenas com ela, agora.Algo grande ia acontecer, e Sesshoumaru-sama poderia nunca mais voltar...era o que ela sentia.

_- Se me seguir, não vou ter paciência com você!_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama...Alguma coisa vai acontecer, não é?_

_- É claro que vai, sua sonsa!Já está acontecendo!E o máximo que você poderia fazer seria assistir!_

_- Então...Rin quer fazer o máximo possível!_

Aquela atitude deixava Sesshoumaru incomodado.Naquele momento decisivo, em que precisava estar um passo à frente o tempo todo, perdia seu tempo tentando garantir que Rin ficasse a salvo!Não entendia aquilo, porque tomava tanto cuidado com ela?E além de tudo isso, ela ainda dificultava as coisas, teimando em segui-lo!Que irritante!

_- Rin...se você for, vai morrer!Você já morreu uma vez, lembra-se?Quer sentir isso de novo???_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama também!Também pode...não voltar..._

Ele percebeu que, pela primeira vez, a garota lutava contra muitas lágrimas.Ela, que nunca quis parecer fraca para ninguém.E agora, estava prestes a chorar por Sesshoumaru, alguém que conhecera toda a sua violência, toda a sua frieza.E isso foi demais até para um orgulhoso youkai.

 - _Escute, Rin.Vê aquela colina cheia de árvores?É alta e segura.Fique lá.Até que eu chame, não saia de lá!_

_- Se...Sesshoumaru-sama..._

_- Não me siga.Eu venho te chamar quando voltar._

Tomou o caminho do campo de batalha aonde seria decidido o destino do Shikon no Tama, de Naraku, Inuyasha...E o seu.A meio caminho de sumir de vista, virou-se para a colina.Rin, sentada como uma criança de castigo, o observava partir, com uma expressão de resignação que não conseguia esconder seu medo.

_- E não pegue chuva!_

Sem um sorriso ou olhar de consolo, ele se foi.Mas, apenas naquela tola última frase, Rin pôde ler toda a confiança que uma pessoa é capaz de transmitir à outra.

         Uma folha levada pelo vento pousou suavemente sobre o nariz de Rin, tirando-a dos devaneios.Com um sopro expulsou-a, e mergulhou uma última vez antes de sair do lago e vestir-se.Já pronta, olhou mais uma vez as estrelas, como se buscasse um conselho.

         - Será que deveria perguntar...Aonde vamos?

         Caminhando pela mata, Sesshoumaru dissipava sua raiva aos poucos.Sempre se aborrecia a qualquer menção da existência do irmão, ainda mais depois da escolha que Inuyasha fizera...

         - _Não faça essa cara pra mim, Sesshoumaru!_

_         - Se me contassem, eu nunca acreditaria.Mesmo vendo, ainda me custa..._

_         -...Entender?Eu não posso fazer nada.Quem sabe um dia você não me entenderá?_

- Bah...Entendê-lo como, se ele mesmo não entendeu nada...Dizendo que era besteira decidir qual de nós dois havia conseguido superar o pai...Não me conhece, mesmo.O que no mundo me faria tomar atitude semelhante?

         De repente, alguma coisa cortou sua linha de pensamento.

         - "_Tem alguém ali"._

Espiando através das árvores, ele localizou a presença que sentira, e aliviou-se.

         - _"É só a Rin... Sonhando acordada, para variar"._

         Demorou-se um pouco observando a garota.Já era uma moça, mas seu semblante era o mesmo da criança amável e sorridente que sempre fora.Sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e os braços enlaçando as pernas, ela olhava as estrelas sem pressa, completamente distraída do mundo.Aquela cena trouxe outras lembranças para Sesshoumaru, sem que ele pudesse evitar.

         - _E não pegue chuva!_

         Foi o que disse naquele dia.Idiota, não?Ele sentia que não poderia sair secamente, como se fosse uma despedida.Normalmente, pensou mais tarde, essas situações exigem uma demonstração de confiança, um sorriso, um olhar amigo, algo assim.Mas nenhuma dessas atitudes fazia parte da natureza dele, portanto, o máximo que conseguiu foi aquela frase estúpida.Que belo consolo deixara!

         E quando voltou, ela estava lá.Na mesma posição que a vira pela última vez, sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e os braços enlaçando as pernas.Mas não olhava para lugar algum; a cabeça afundava-se nos membros, fazendo-a parecer um bichinho adormecido.Ele preocupou-se por um momento.

         - _Ri...Rin!_

Aos poucos, ela se moveu.Ao levantar a cabeça, sua expressão era de exaustão, mas, no momento seguinte, pareceu ter sua energia renovada. 

         - _Se-sesshoumaru-sama!!!!_

Mal havia acabado de falar, correu colina abaixo, praticamente levada pelo impulso da descida e da surpresa.Só parou quando sentou seu rosto encontrar o kimono macio de Sesshoumaru, que não tentou impedi-la.Deixou que ficasse ali o tempo que precisasse.

         - _Cheiro de...Sangue...?"_

         - _Foi um preço barato.Olhe para mim agora. – _levantou o rosto dela – _Que olheiras são essas?E está pálida.Há quanto tempo não toma um banho?E tem se alimentado direito?Aposto que...Rin, o que é isso?_

         Lágrimas quentes corriam pelo rosto da menina, que, independente disso, sorria. Sem dizer palavra, agarrou-se com mais força ao kimono.Todos os seus sentimentos, a esperança, o medo, a solidão, o amor, e agora, a felicidade, se reuniram nesse ato. Sesshoumaru sentiu como se ela estivesse renascendo em seus braços mais uma vez, quando o tempo parou só para contemplar a cena.Por isso, nem percebeu a ternura que tomou conta de sua voz.

         _- Rin...Você está com febre._

         Ela levantou os olhos molhados, tentando acreditar que aquela voz terna e a mão que afagava sua cabeça eram mesmo reais.E encontrou, além deles, um sorriso sincero e um olhar amigo.Era o sorriso que ele gostaria de ter deixado como consolo, mas que servia agora de recompensa.Rin sorriu mais, ofuscando as lágrimas, e voltou a apoiar-se nele.

_- Jaken, vá à frente e prepare uma boa ceia.Não se esqueça dos cobertores e de água limpa, e uma boa fogueira!_

Enquanto falava, ele pegou Rin com todo o cuidado, aninhando-a em seu colo. Jaken ficou tão surpreso com tudo aquilo que foi preciso um segundo olhar do chefe para que ele se mexesse.

         - _OH!Ssssim, imediatamente, Sssessshoumaru-ssama!!!! _

         - Sesshoumaru-sama!

         Numa piscada, Rin voltou a ter 17 anos e os cabelos molhados do banho demorado.Sorria para Sesshoumaru, que nem havia se dado conta da aproximação dela.

         - Sesshoumaru-sama está longe...Está tudo bem?

         Ele se recompôs em uma fração de segundo.

         - Sim.Você não deve ficar distraída no meio da floresta.Pode ser perigoso.Vamos.

         - Sim.

         Ela começou a segui-lo, mas ele parou poucos passos depois.Não se virou para falar, como sempre.

         - Rin.

         - Sim?

         - Pode andar ao meu lado?

         Rin precisou de um momento para recuperar o controle das emoções, algo que passara a vida fazendo sem problemas.

         - Si...Sim.

         Apesar do susto inicial, o sorriso que ela manteve foi o mais feliz e sincero de todos.Sesshoumaru teria percebido isso se não estivesse mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

         - _"Naquele dia de lágrimas, eu percebi... percebi a verdadeira responsabilidade que assumi aquela noite, a noite em que a Tesseiga mostrou seu poder pela primeira vez... Existe algo que merece minha proteção mais do que qualquer coisa...mais até do que aquilo que venho procurando..."_

Olhou as estrelas, grandes e radiantes como elas devem ser à meia-noite, como se procurasse uma resposta.

_- "Isso vai ficar ainda mais difícil..."._


	2. Parte 2: Rin Humana

Parte 2: Rin – Humana 

         Os primeiros raios de luz atravessaram a copa das árvores sem cerimônia.Mais uma vez, os sons e as cores da floresta mudavam do mistério da noite para a beleza do dia.

         - Hum...Amanhecendo...

         Rin sentiu o Sol chegando, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.Ainda sonolenta, virou-se de bruços e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de grama dar-lhe novo ânimo.Sentou-se, e com a visão ainda nublada, distinguiu à sua frente os restos da fogueira noturna.

         - Sesshoumaru-sama e Jaken-sama já estão acordados...

         Caminhou sem pressa na direção do rio, logo avistando as margens úmidas e o curso d'água fluindo tranqüilamente, a perder de vista.Era um lugar bonito.

         - Deve ser verdade que os tempos de guerra estão acabando...Mesmo com gente por perto, o rio continua assim, puro...

         A primeira coisa que fez foi lavar o rosto para espantar o sono que restava.Depois, olhou com mais cuidado para o seu reflexo.

         - Ou será que sou eu pensando em coisas bobas?

         Passeando os olhos pela correnteza, encontrou um braço do rio que seguia floresta adentro.Só podia ser aquilo o que dava origem ao seu laguinho escondido.Fixou-se nele.Não esqueceria tão facilmente daquele lugar.

         - Foi a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru-sama...Me encontrou...

         Lembrou-se do inesperado convite.

- _Pode andar ao meu lado?_

- Foi a primeira vez disso também...

O reflexo na água ruborizou levemente.Depois, sorriu.

- E eu quase morrendo de vergonha...Ele deve ter percebido, porque eu não disse uma palavra...Se mal conseguia respirar...

Encarou o céu, a única testemunha de suas impressões.

- Parece que eu estou sendo boba de novo, né!

Voltou a olhar seu reflexo.Não costumava fazer isso duas vezes, por isso nunca notava seus cabelos arrepiados e as roupas amassadas de sempre.Suspirou.

- Essa sou eu, e daí.O que posso fazer?

Pensou por um momento, até que pareceu ter uma idéia.Abaixou-se, mergulhando rapidamente a cabeça e encharcando todo o cabelo.Então, torceu-o para retirar o excesso de água e passou os dedos pelos fios devagar, alisando-os.

- Assim fica bem mais fácil!

Por último, endireitou como pôde a faixa e a gola do kimono.Também aproveitou para refrescar os pés, chapinhando-os na água fresquinha, e estava acabado o seu tratamento de beleza.Bem na hora.

- Rin, vamos!!!

Tão logo ouviu aquela voz, correu alegremente na direção de onde ela vinha, ansiosa por mais um dia de caminhada.

 - _"Ao lado dele novamente, se fosse possível, por um instantinho só!"_

- Oh, esssa garota ssempre no mundo da lua!Ela quer nos atrassar, issso ssim!!! – esbravejou Jaken, ao ver que a garota havia sumido dos arredores enquanto ele e Sesshoumaru estavam fora dali.

- Você parece um velho senil, Jaken.É irritante.

- O ssenhor deve ter raszão, Ssessshoumaru-ssama.Mass é que criançass prescissam de dissciplina!

Vendo Jaken falar como um entendido do assunto, Sesshoumaru riu levemente.

- Rin tem mais disciplina do que você.

- ACK! – Jaken pareceu profundamente ofendido, mas não tentou defender-se.Mesmo porque, no fundo sabia ser esta a verdade.Sesshoumaru repreendeu a reação dele.

- Que cara de bebê chorão é essa?Controle-se...Rin, vamos!

Meio segundo após o chamado, os dois youkais podiam ouvir os passos rápidos dela.Jaken deu um suspiro de resignação, já esquecido da "terrível ofensa", e sorriu, ao ver as atenções do mestre fixas na direção de onde Rin apareceria.

 - _Claro que ele esstá tranqüilo.É ssó chamar uma vesz messmo!E odeio admitir, mass a danadinha conssegue messmo roubar a cena..._

- Estou aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – ela acenou, feliz como sempre.Talvez por ciúmes, ou mau humor matinal, Jaken tentou roubar a cena também.

- Acordou csedo hoje sssó para arrumar esssess cabelosss, imagino...

- Obrigada por notar, Jaken-sama!Eles estavam me incomodando um pouco, sabe? Oh, Unn e Ann estão aqui!!!

As duas cabeças relincharam em cumprimento à garota, que sempre tratara o youkai como um belo mascote, assim ganhando a simpatia dele.

 - Tudo bem com vocês?Vocês também acha que estou bonita hoje, como Jaken-sama disse?Ele é muito cavalheiro, não é?

Ela roçava o rosto nos dois focinhos do animal, e, distraída com a chegada dele, não percebia a expressão derrotada de Jaken.Sesshoumaru olhou sério para o servo - o suficiente para faze-lo baixar a cabeça, envergonhado.Mas no fundo, o mestre achava divertido como a meiguice de Rin quebrava qualquer gelo.Qualquer gelo mesmo...

            Com o calor do meio-dia, Rin aproveitou a boa vontade do youkai cavalo para tirar um cochilo, confortavelmente instalada no meio das provisões.O silêncio tomava conta do ambiente, como se o calor murchasse os ânimos de tudo.Ou talvez fosse só a ausência da voz da garota.

         - Jaken. – Sesshoumaru cortou a quietude.

         - Ssim, Ssesshoumaru-ssama?

         - Existe uma aldeia humana nas redondezas, não é?

         Jaken estranhou muito a pergunta, mas não demonstrou.

         - Bem...sse eu não esstou errado, algunss quilometross a nordesste...ssim, é um pouco perto...mass...

         - Já está bem.

         Jaken imaginou ter notado uma certa alteração na voz do mestre, por uma fração de segundo.      

- Será que existem rapazes de bem lá?

         Como aquilo parecia mais um pensamento em voz alta do que uma pergunta propriamente dita, Jaken resolveu ficar calado.Mesmo porque, não saberia responder algo assim.Mas Sesshoumaru deve ter captado a curiosidade nos olhos do servo.

         - Não posso dizer para você não ficar curioso, não é?

         - Ahn?...Eu...

         - Mesmo assim, **não fique**.

         - Claro, Ssesshoumaru-ssama!       

         Discretamente, Sesshoumaru olhou na direção onde Rin dormia, e uma sombra de amargura pareceu passar rapidamente pelo seu rosto.

         - Rin, precisamos conversar.Venha,

         - Sim!

         O céu misturava tons de vermelho e azul, anunciando o crepúsculo.As sombras das árvores começavam a crescer e os pássaros paravam aos poucos de cantar, mas o vento noturno demoraria a vir, mantendo o frio afastado por um tempo.

         Sesshoumaru havia parado perto do rio, de costas para Rin.A garota não respirava, com a impressão de que o comportamento do mestre tinha algo de estranho, e que aquilo não devia ser nada bom.Ora, ela o conhecia, ao menos o observava, já a tempo o suficiente para perceber isso.

         - Com quantos anos você está agora? – a voz saiu metálica, quase cortante.Rin sentiu-se ainda pior, mas controlou-se e tentou agir como sempre.

         - Ahn...Eu estou com 17 anos!

         - É, o tempo passa.

         Os pássaros calaram-se de vez, e as sombras aumentaram durante o intervalo que se seguiu.Rin não tinha coragem de falar nada, embora o nervosismo a instigasse a isso.

         - Já está quase na idade.

         - I...Idade? – Sesshoumaru, falando como se estivesse sozinho, levava a menina quase ao pânico.Ela esforçou-se para não sair correndo dali.

         - Você cresceu afastada dos costumes de sua espécie, Rin.Mas moças humanas de sua idade pensam no futuro, em casamento.

         Ela pensou ter entendido mal, não poderia ser realmente aquela palavra.

         - O senhor disse...ca...

         - Casamento, sim.Casar, formar família, ter filhos, isso é o que humanos fazem.Não é perambular por florestas e rios, isso é como bichos vivem!

         - E youkais... – ela queria ter dito mais, muito mais...Entretanto, agora era como se as palavras morressem na garganta antes mesmo de se formarem.

         - E você nunca será nenhum dos dois.

         A frieza de Sesshoumaru era terrível, quase palpável, assim como a parede de aço que ele impunha entre ambos.Isso não parecia o afetar, mas doía tanto em Rin que ela tremia da cabeça aos pés.Baixou a cabeça, derrotada, lhe restando apenas a súplica. 

         - Por que...?Por que está me dizendo essas coisas, Sesshoumaru-sama...?

         - Amanhã pela manhã passaremos próximo a uma aldeia humana.Arrume as suas coisas.

         Passou por ela como se passa por uma pedra, ignorando totalmente o estado em que se encontrava.Sua voz não se alterara um instante, seus gestos não tiveram uma hesitação durante aquele discurso.Rin compreendera a mensagem final.

         - Mas...que...coisas? – nem para isso tinha a resposta.A verdade é que nunca tivera nada seu.Apenas o kimono que vestia – presente de Sesshoumaru quando o anterior ficara pequeno demais...Aquela lembrança piorou seu ânimo.

         - _Agora já pode cobrir essas pernas.E mantenha-o em bom estado!_

_         - É lindo, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!Vou cuidar dele mais do que qualquer coisa!!!_

Deixou que os joelhos cedessem, amolecidos.Acariciou o rosto nas mangas do kimono, exatamente como fizera na primeira vez que o vestira.Naquele dia, não cabia em si de felicidade.Parecia tão distante agora, quando o seu mundo acabava de desmoronar a sua volta.Abraçou-se à roupa, sem querer chorar, sem querer zangar-se, sem querer pensar em nada mais...O crepúsculo se fora, envergonhado por ser a testemunha de tanta maldade...

         - Mas...Por quê?

         Nem o vento frio, nem as primeiras estrelas da noite, poderiam dizer.

Era uma cena triste de se ver.Era como uma aparição perdida no mundo dos vivos.

Escondido nas sombras, Sesshoumaru observava e entendia cada gesto de Rin.Já a conhecia o suficiente para isso.E tinha consciência do que causara.

         _- "Perdoe-me, Rin... Você é a última pessoa do mundo que merece ouvir palavras tão cruéis. E só eu sei o quanto adiei esse dia. Talvez tenha feito mal, na verdade tenho certeza de que fui vil, mas... é preciso! Perdoe-me, eu só... eu só quero protegê-la"._

A sua vontade era de ir até ela, dizer que havia cometido um grande erro, jurar que nunca mais faria algo assim e que tudo continuaria como sempre fora.Mas conteve-se, sabendo que não poderia retroceder, e ficou a olhar de longe sua Rin.Ficaria ali a noite toda, guardando-a, pela última vez.Era inevitável lembrar-se do acontecimento que o levara à tal decisão.

         - _"A última herança de meu pai?"_

A revelação de Toutousai pegou Sesshoumaru de surpresa, fazendo seu sangue de youkai ferver.

         - "_Sim... não faz muito tempo que fiquei sabendo disso..."_ – o velho falava calmamente, sem interromper sua tarefa de ferreiro, ignorando a pressa do ouvinte.

          - "_Fale de uma vez, homem! De que se trata?"_

         - "Ora, isso é você quem deve descobrir! A herança é sua, não minha... feh... Eu só tenho uma pista.Quer saber?".

         O interesse pela informação fez Sesshoumaru controlar sua língua ferina e não revidar o cinismo.

         - _"Sim, eu quero saber."_

_         - "Eu imaginei.Feh!Escute...nas terras da Miko imortal...se encontra no cerne sagrado...o símbolo do maior tesouro..."_

_         - "Poderia ser...mais uma das espadas de presa..." – _o rosto de Sesshoumaru iluminou-se com a perspectiva.Toutousai fez uma careta.

         - _"Hum!Se for, não sou eu o ferreiro...então, deve ser outra coisa..."_

_         - "E o que mais poderia ser?"_

_         - "Eu já disse que descobrir é trabalho seu!Feh...quem sabe é uma noiva para você?" – _zombou o velho, fazendo Sesshoumaru revirar os olhos.

         - "_Desde quando isso é um tesouro?"_

_         - "Sei...me engana que eu gosto, Sesshoumaru..." – _Toutousai levantou as sobrancelhas, e encarou o youkai marotamente.

         - _"Mulheres são problemas dispensáveis, se quer saber o que eu penso!" – _justificou-se, em tom de encerramento do assunto.

         - _"Eu sei o que você pensa.É por isso que faz mais de dez anos que anda com a garota humana órfã por aí..."_

_         - "Rin é completamente diferente.E eu já vou-me embora." – _dito isso, deu as costas para Toutousai, mas ao chegar a porta, um comentário intencional do velho o fez parar.

         - _"Vamos ter um casamento em breve..."_

_         - "Como é que é, velho?" – _a brincadeira surtiu o efeito esperado, trazendo um brilho assassino ao olhar de Sesshoumaru.Toutousai, porém, tinha uma expressão de pura inocência e calma diante daquilo.

         - _"Eu só pensei alto, mas a menina já está na idade de procurar um marido, não?O que você pensou que eu quis dizer, hein?"_

          Sesshoumaru voltou à frieza habitual, entendendo o teor da brincadeira.E intimamente, sentiu-se "pego".Não devia ter dado mostras de sentimento.

         - _"Rin é completamente diferente, eu já disse."_

_         - "Rin é **humana**.Não importa o que você diga, isso não vai mudar...e eu sei que você concorda comigo quanto ao que tem de acontecer...não é?"_

         Um silêncio pesado seguiu-se em resposta.Encarando o ferreiro pela última vez, Sesshoumaru deixou o lugar sem dizer nada.Mesmo fora da cabana, ouviu o último comentário, que parecia mais um aviso.

         - _"Adiar isso só vai aborrecê-lo! Ela é humana! Feh..."_

Já fazia um mês desde essa conversa.Mesmo antes, ele já havia pensando nessa hipótese.Rin crescia, feliz e despreocupada, sob a sua proteção.Mas e se qualquer coisa acontecesse algum dia?A vida de um youkai, por mais forte que seja, é por natureza instável e selvagem.E a responsabilidade dele era mantê-la longe disso o máximo possível.

         Agora, uma nova missão surgia.Última herança, Miko imortal, cerne sagrado...Tudo cheirando a mais lutas, perigo e sangue.Independente disso, ela crescia.Logo seria uma adulta, e adultos seguem seus próprios caminhos.

         - Eu já havia decidido, sim.Não pode continuar como está, ela...Precisa ter uma vida como deve ser.Casar, formar família, filhos, isso é o que humanos fazem.Minha decisão já estava tomada, as circunstâncias apenas me forçaram a consumá-la.Bah!Como se isso fosse algum consolo!

         Ao acordar, Rin pensou ter tido um pesadelo e nada mais.Entretanto, permanecia no cenário da terrível conversa, e soube que aquela tristeza não poderia ser fantasia.

         Arranjou forças para correr até o acampamento, que jazia abandonado.Suspirou alto, desolada, ainda esperando ouvir o chamado a qualquer momento.Mas apenas o som do rio estava presente.Após alguns momentos, as folhagens mexeram-se.Rin virou a cabeça, cheia de esperança, sem nem pensar na possibilidade de algum animal faminto surgir.

         - Oh!Já essstá aqui!Melhor asssim. – a figura ansiosa de Jaken apareceu, desfazendo a expectativa da menina.

         - Ja-jaken-sama...?

         - A aldeia humana é por aqui.Vamosss. – indicando uma trilha com a cabeça, Jaken preparou-se para ir.Mas Rin não o seguiu.

         - Jaken-sama...o que está havendo?

         Jaken encarou-a com um ar de superioridade muito mal encenado.

         - Quer ssaber messmo?É ssimpless.Ssesshoumaru-ssama canssou-sse de carregar voscê pra lá e pra cá!

         Ela quase gargalhou na cara do péssimo ator, e respondeu com convicção.

         - É mentira sua, seu bobo.

         Jaken franziu a testa por um instante, e quis replicar com grosseria.Mas a expressão abatida de Rin, marca da noite anterior, o venceu, e ele foi sincero.

         - Ele não queria, moleca.Não messmo.Mass é para o sseu bem...

         Rin pareceu entender parte da história, de repente.

- Meu bem?????Quer dizer, casar, formar família, filhos, coisas de humano???

         - Bem – Jaken media as palavras – Acho que era maiss ou menoss issso...

         - Coisas de humanos...Por culpa de humanos, perdi minha família!Nas mãos de humanos, perdi minha dignidade!Sabe quando consegui me sentir bem em toda minha vida?Quando estive com Sesshoumaru-sama!!!E agora me diga Jaken-sama, que bem eu encontraria voltando para esses humanos?

Jaken não conseguiu responder, surpreso com aquela atitude segura da frágil Rin.Ela sabia o que queria, era possível perceber agora.Uma leal seguidora sim, mas do caminho que escolhera.Talvez Sesshoumaru a tivesse subestimado, afinal.

- Por que não dissse tudo issso a ele?

- Eu quis... – ela suspirou – mas é difícil falar depois de levar um soco no estômago, né...

- Vai gosstar de saber, moleca...ele também ssente-sse asssim.

- Jaken-sama...o que está acontecendo de verdade?

- Eu não devia falar issso, mass...ai,ai...Antesss me prometa uma coissa, moleca. Voscê confiará na força de Ssesshoumaru-ssama????

Rin conseguiu sorrir pela primeira vez no dia, como aquela pergunta fosse um presente.

- Eu prometo sim.Eu sempre confiei em Sesshoumaru-sama!E não quero abandona-lo nunca...

- Esstá muito bem, moleca – suspirou ele – Ssó esstou faszendo issso porque voscê me deu motivoss para acreditar em ssua forsça.Trate de não me descepscionar!E nem descepscionar Ssesshoumaru-ssama, que já esstá basstante mal       por tudo issso...       Rin enrubesceu completamente.Ele, mal por causa dela?Quer dizer, ele gostava dela a esse ponto?Isso era mais do que motivo para aumentar suas forças.

- Po..pode confiar, Jaken-sama!!!

Enquanto contava a verdade, Jaken sabia que aquilo era praticamente uma conspiração contra as decisões do mestre.Mas sabia também que, se cumprisse as ordens, ele voltaria a ser o youkai de alma vazia de antes, e todo o poder que conseguisse não teria significado algum.


	3. Parte 3: Rin Noiva

Parte 3: Rin- Noiva

- Então, é isso?

  Rin suspirou alto depois de ouvir a história contada por Jaken.Agora tudo estava explicado.A pressa, a seriedade, a longa viagem.Como ela havia imaginado, algo realmente importante.

- Agora, o que pretende fazer?

- Pretendo fazer... - ela coçou a cabeça, hesitando por um momento - O que devo fazer?

- Ora, Vamoss!!! - Jaken irritou-se - Onde foi parar toda aquela sseguransça???

- Não, eu sei - blançou a cabeça, tentando explicar - O problema é como dizer a ele...o que eu disse a você.

- Ai, humanoss!!!Sssempre envolvidoss em conflitoss da cabesça!Voscê é a maior faladeira que há por aqui!Apenass fale!

- É que não é simples assim, Jaken-sama... - ela corou imvoluntariamente.

- Ahn...entendo...

- Entende???? - Rin arregalou os olhos, já pensando em alguma desculpa para o seu constrangimento.

- Esstá magoada ainda...ssim, dá para entender...

- Ahn - ela aliviou-se, percebendo que Jaken não entenderia - Jaken-sama, não se preocupe com isso.Eu já perdoei..._Afinal, quem ama, perdoa..._

- Então, qual é o problema???

- Não tem problema nenhum, Jaken-sama!Besteira minha! - mais que a ele, tentava convencer a si mesma - Além disso, acho que já sei o que posso fazer...mas vou precisar de ajuda!

- Vê lá o que vai inventar,moleca...o que é? - mesmo ressabiado, Jaken estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa, desde que não prejudicasse a sua saúde.A parte difícil mesmo ficaria com Rin, que precisaria de toda a sua coragem para ir até o fim.

  Mal Jaken voltou à trilha onde Sesshoumaru aguardava, sentiu o ar pesado em volta.

- Você demorou demais. - como sempre, não se preocupou em olhar o servo.

- De...dessculpe, Ssessshoumaru-ssama.Não foi a coissa maiss fáscil...

- Mais uma palavra e te mato. - começou a marcha, sem se virar. Jaken segurou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças com mais força, engolindo em seco.

- _É igual...antesss...nem quisss ssaber o que acontesceu...é melhor que a idéia da moleca funcione, ou minha cabesça vai pagar o presço!_

  Quando os dois vultos quase sumiram no horizonte, Rin apareceu, cautelosa, na trilha.Seus olhos traziam preocupação, não pela decisão de continuar a viagem sozinha e às escondidas, mas pela cena que presenciara.

- _Sesshoumaru-sama...agora eu tenho certeza de que não posso desistir.Por favor, não desista também!_

  Devagar e em silêncio, ela tomou o mesmo caminho, repassando passo a passo o que Jaken chamou de "idéia maluca".

- _Mas eu estava certa, não posso tentar passar por cima das palavras de Sesshoumaru-sama...não adiantaria.Por mais que seja ruim, preciso esperar para conseguir conversar com muita calma... muita calma mesmo.Ah, e também preciso tomar cuidado com o vento!_

  Ela desviou-se para as árvores um segundo antes de Sesshoumaru virar-se na direção dela.Jaken congelou até os ossos.

- Sse...ssessshoumaru-ssama..?

  Sesshoumaru parecia enxergar até o fundo da alma de Jaken ao olhar para ele, que tentava, inseguro, seguir combinado.

- _'Só aja naturalmente!' Falar é fáscil, moleca...nem cinco minutoss e já pode esstar tudo perdido!_

- Vamos embora.

  Aparentemente, não havia problemas ainda.Os dois continuaram caminhando, Jaken tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.Escondida, Rin respirou aliviada.

- _Essa foi por pouco...calma, Rin!Em dez anos, você aprendeu alguma coisa sobre andar pela floresta!Agora é hora de mostrar o que sabe!Eu sei que posso fazer isso dar certo, se tiver cuidado..._

  Conforme o dia avançava e a marcha continuava sem pausas, Sesshoumaru já começava a sentir o ambiente silencioso demais...

- _Por um momento, julguei ter sentido o cheiro...mas ela não ficaria apenas nos observando partir, estando por perto.Sim, tudo saiu como deveria._

  Sorriu forçosamente, enquanto sentia um aperto espalhar-se pelo seu peito - algo que não acreditava ser capaz de conhecer na vida...

- _Agora ela me odeia, e não mais irá querer ouvir falar de mim..._

*****

  Naquela noite, caiu uma chuva pesada e monótona.Abrigados em uma caverna e iluminados pela fogueira, Sesshoumaru e Jaken guardavam silêncio de morte.Já mais calmo e ponderado, o mestre pensava no próximo passo de sua missão.Descobrira sobre a lenda do "cerne sagrado".Trata-se de um templo oculto que, de tão antigo, se mantém apenas pela magia da Miko guardiã, conhecida como "Miko Imortal".Dizem que, sob a proteção dela, o local jamais foi violado.E o Sakaki de lá recebe os maiores cuidados e é o mais frondoso de todos.O cerne sagrado.

- _Claro que há mais nisso do que as tolas lendas que circulam. Ainda mais se o pai tem ligação com esse lugar, e se ele realmente selou um de seus tesouros lá.Com certeza, irei saber de todos os detalhes quando interrogar essa tal de 'Miko Imortal'..._

  Revirou os olhos, reconhecendo a velha mania do pai de se associar a humanos, algo que absolutamente não herdara.

- _E pensar que cheguei a entendê-lo, pai.Mas no final, eu estava certo.Humanos só trazem...aborrecimentos..._

  Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho gélido que atravessava as chamas da fogueira.

- _E eu não quero mais...aborrecimentos._Jaken!O que tanto olha lá fora?

- Eu?! - assustou-se, desviando o olhar da entrada - Eu...nada, o q-que poderia sser, Ssessshoumaru-ssama?Quer dizer, não tem nada lá messmo, hehe...

- Você está mais esquisito do que o usual..bem, não importa.

- Claro.Hehe_...Aquela moleca...como sserá que esstá sse ssaindo nessse aguasceiro?A primeira noite nunca é fáscil, e ainda maiss asssim..._

  Indiferente às súplicas de Jaken, a água caía sem piedade noite adentro.Encolhida sob uma grande árvore, Rin encarava o céu com ares de traída.

- Por que não quis colaborar?Isso é injusto...

  Um barulho de alguém se aproximando deixou Rin em alerta, e o ambiente a estimulava a criar imagens assustadoras.Encostou-se mais ao tronco, prendendo a respiração e contando com a sorte.

- _Devo ter feito barulho demais...!_

  O aparecimento do velho conhecido youkai de carga transformou o susto em alívio.A sorte viera.

- Ann Unn!!Vocês me acharam!O que foi?Vieram me ajudar?

  Ele respondeu com um relincho cordial e aproximou-se dela, barrando a chuva.rin acariciou o lombo do animal com ternura, emocionada pela demosntração de amizade no melhor momento.

- Obrigada, Ann Unn.

  Felizmente, o mau tempo não se estendeu pelos dias seguintes, embora o clima ao redor de Sesshoumaru ficasse cada vez mais pesado.Jaken acompanhava a mudança sem poder fazer nada.Até tentara retardar aquilo, mas trazer a lembrança de Rin parecia apenas piorar a situação, e ele era obrigado a se calar.A verdade é que nada no mundo o faria tocar no assunto, e não é difícil imaginar o porquê.Ele lutava para congelar o pouquinho de coração que lhe restava, e a imagem da garota sorridente tornaria isso impossível.

- _O que eu possso fazer?Vou acabar morrendo sse abrir a boca! Ssó faz uma semana que a moleca foi esspulssa e já é tudo como...antess._

  Inegável o fato de que tudo era pior antes de Rin.Mesmo enquanto ela não passava de uma garotinha sem escolha além de segui-los, era como se algo diferente estivesse no ar.E agora Sesshoumaru notava a diferença.

- _Isso está me incomodando.Quanto tempo?Sete dias, hoje.E nem por um momento deixei de sentir a presença.Maldição, não deveria ser difícil._

  Mesmo acostumado com as coisas como estavam, ele não acreditava que fosse ter problemas em continuar sozinho.Afinal, é vital para um ser de vida longa acostumar-se a isso.Tudo é passageiro, pensava.Entretanto, Sesshoumaru não sabia que, para esquecer uma pessoa, às vezes nem cem vidas de youkai são suficientes...

- _Eu fui deixando acontecer.Pois seria passageiro, como tudo._

  Sentiu uma vontade de xingar alto, xingar a si mesmo.

- _Mas não foi.E eu, tolo, acabei me acostumando.Mais do que isso, acabei gostando.Não queria mais aceitar o que antes o que antes considerava inevitável: que seria passageiro.Cada vez mais, me agradava pensar que seria assim para sempre.Por quê?Por que tanta tolice?Por que, mesmo longe, continua em minha mente até agora?_

  A voz de Inuyasha soou de repente, como uma sentença final.

- _Quem sabe um dia você não me entenderá?_

  Sesshoumaru estacou, entrando em conflito com uma parte de si mesmo que acabava de despertar.

- _Não.Isso não é possível.Não a Rin.Não com a Rin!_

  Silenciou os pensamentos por um momento.

- Idiota... - rangiu entre dentes para si mesmo - Jaken, vamos parar por hoje.

- Ssim, Ssessshoumaru-ssama..._esstranho, ainda é o meio da tarde...bem..._

- Eu preciso pensar, então não me atrapalhe.Fique aqui. - a voz fria e inabalável não denunciava que precisava apenas de um momento para conversar com si mesmo.

  Afastou-se para o interior da floresta, para que pudesse raciocinar com clareza enquanto caminhava.

- _Ou sou um idiota, ou sou louco.Como pude pensar em algo tão..._

sem sentido!Certo, eu sempre a protegi, mas dái a...por Deus, é uma criança!Eu perdi o juízo!Mas...isto não é o pior...

  Olhou para o céu, sentindo o vento quente da tarde na face.

- _O pior é essa felicidade absurda em meu coração..._

  Sorriu com amargura, levando a mão ao peito.Chegara a uma conclusão.

- E precisei afastá-la para que isso acordasse...e eu não quero que adormeça novamente, eu...me sinto bem.

  O sorriso morreu, juntamente com a voz.A sensação de peso e solidão voltou com toda a força, obrigando-o a diminuir o passo.

- Feh..grande descoberta,agora...que nunca mais a verei.Agora que ela voltou...ao seu verdadeiro lugar.Eu deveria toamr isso como consolo.Sim, é o que farei.

  Sabendo que a leveza de espírito que o tomara a pouco nunca mais voltaria, mas que seria impossível tornar-se o youkai completamente sangue-frio de antes, ele caminhou devagar e resignado floresta adentro, sem pressa de voltar.

  Felizmente para Jaken, que não gostaria de ser encontrado neste momento.

- Moleca, eu não ssei como voscê ainda não foi pega, mass é melhor sse apresssar!!!

- Do que está falando, Jaken-sama?Por que está tão ansioso?

- Ssessshoumaru-ssama esstá muito esstranho hoje, eu não tenho idéia do que ele esstá penssando...e esstá cada vez maiss perigosso conviver com ele!!!

- Eu sei, é como no início...

- E não pára aí, moleca.O pior Ssessshoumaru-ssama que voscê conhesce não chega perto do que ele é capaz de sser.E é por issso que voscê precisa terminar logo com issso, menina. Antess que sseja tarde demaiss, esstá me entendendo???

- Eu entendo, Jaken-sama.Alguém tem que começar, né?Eu vou dizer a Sesshoumaru-sama tudo o que sinto..tudo.

  Ela virou-se, para que Jaken não visse seu rosto corando involuntariamente.Controlou a voz o máximo que pôde.

- Obrigada por toda a ajuda, Jaken-sama!E agradeça a Ann Unn também, por favor!Por que agora, só depende de mim!

  Dito isso, ela correu sem olhar para trás, temendo que Jaken percebesse algum sentimento que ela gostaria de esconder.

- ...o que há com ela?

- _Eu entendo, Jaken-sama.Mas existem uma coisa que o senhor não entende...uma coisa que Sesshoumaru-sama não entende...e eu não sei como isso vai terminar, não sei mesmo._

  Parou, apoiando-se a uma árvore.A tarde acabava.Mais calma, Rin se situou e começou a andar novamente, à procura do mestre. Sabia que essa era a parte mais fácil.Podia controlar os passos, os movimentos.

- _Mas o que poderei controlar quando olhar nos olhos dele?_

*****

  A noite chegou, e com ela a Lua cheia ofuscando o brilho das estrelas.Sesshoumaru não retomara a marcha, deixando que os pensamentos voassem livres, enquanto andava sem chegar a lugar nenhum.

  Não lhe restavam mais dúvidas.O sentimento de proteção que tinha por Rin crescera, dia após dia, silenciosamente, até transformar-se naquele amor.Mesmo consciente, aquilo era algo novo e estranho para ele.

  Ora, ele sabia o que é sentir-se atraído por uma mulher, e isso jamais aconteceu em relação a ela.Aliás, imaginar algo assim o incomodava, como se fosse algo errado, desprezível até.Difícil admitir que ele, Lorde Sesshoumaru, pudesse ter remorsos de algo, mas com certeza isso o impedia de pensar em Rin como mulher.E como poderia ser diferente?

- _Mesmo a criando como uma criança, aconteceu.Devo ser mesmo um incompetente.Mas não deixo de ter razão: sentimento estranho, esse 'amor'._

  Encontrava-se agora em uma clareira bem iluminada pela Lua. Finalmente parou.

- _Não ganharei nada caminhando a esmo noite adentro, mas não tenho disposição para aturar Jaken hoje.É melhor descansar a mente aqui, ou acabarei matando-o quando voltar._

  Encostou-se à grande árvore da clareira e relaxou o corpo, olhando para o céu.

- As estrelas estão oscilantes hoje...é a Lua.

  Adormeceu, sem esperar sonhos bons ou ruins.Apagar a existência por algumas horas era o bastante.

  Completamente ao oposto, Rin procurava por ele muito bem acordada e apressada.A floresta noturna não a assustava mais, entretanto temia que a demora a fizesse perder a coragem.Quanto mais rápido o encontrasse, melhor.Ao menos assim esperava.

- Felizmente, a Lua está brilhando muito e me ajuda.Mas será que Jaken-sama estava tão aflito que me indicou o caminho errado?Já andei tanto e...

  A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando ela divisou uma clareira com uma grande árvore, e, mesmo à distância, pôde ver a silhueta semi-iluminada de Sesshoumaru.Na mesma hora, saltou para trás de uma rocha e prendeu a respiração.

- _Tudo bem, não está ventando...mas preciso saber se realmente Sesshoumaru-sama está dormindo._

  Aproximou-se mais, com muito cuidado.Agora a face de Sesshoumaru era completamente visível para Rin.E aquela cena fez o coração dela bater ainda mais forte.

- _Assim, como eu o encontrei..parecendo tão..solitário.E ao mesmo tempo, tão altivo.Eu soube o lorde que era.E que, apesar disso, sofria..._

  Sem se preocupar com barulho, vento ou qualquer coisa, entrou na clareira e parou em frente a ele, fitando o rosto adormecido.

- _Nesses anos todos, eu sabia que não podia aliviar seu sofrimento...então eu sorria, tentava animá-lo.Agradecê-lo.Era o único jeito.Afinal, eu sei que sou só uma humana...mas..._

- Eu quero ser sua esposa.Eu te amo. - sussurrou.

- _Quando isso começou?Eu não sei dizer...mas agora, o que importa é que está em mim...e eu não vou ignorar isso._

  Tomada de um impulso semelhante ao de anos atrás, quando ofereceu água a um certo youkai ferido na selva, Rin ajoelhou-se a frente de Sesshoumaru, sem tirar os olhos do rosto sereno.

- _Eu quero ser..._

  Seus lábios tocaram levemente os dele, como uma brisa.Sem se importar com consequências, o mais puro sentimento tentava libertar-se.Um momento eterno para Rin.

  Em compensação, os instantes seguintes foram rápidos demais para ficarem na memória.Quando Rin se deu conta, uma mão apertava sua garganta e os grandes olhos de Sesshoumaru a encaravam, frios, defensivos.Mas rapidamente sua expressão abrandou-se, e a força na mão também.

- _Não pode ser...Rin?!_ - não conseguia raciocinar como gostaria, não com o olhar de Rin sobre o seu.Ela, tampouco.

- _Eu sou uma...burra!_ - soltou-se e tentou correr, mas as pernas trêmulas não obedeciam.Acabou caída de joelhos a poucos metros da árvore, com os olhos baixos.Uma onda de medo a invadiu.

- _O que ele vai pensar de mim agora???O que eu fiz, o que eu fiz? Quero sumir, quero desaparecer!_

  Passada a surpresa, Sesshoumaru compreendeu o que acontecera.Ainda um pouco chocado, levou a mão aos lábios, e não notou que ela tremia levemente.

- _Rin...não era um sonho._

  Ambos ficaram imóveis por um tempo.Ele olhou Rin como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela não desapareceria.

- Então...não era só impressão minha... - pensou alto.Rin conseguiu levantar o rosto, pronta para qualquer coisa.Tremeu mais ao encarar os olhos dele.

- Realmente, você estava me seguindo... - a voz não era repressora, zangada ou decepcionada.Era leve, como alguém que chega a uma conclusão óbvia.Apesar disso, Rin engoliu em seco. Mas não baixou o rosto.

- É...

- Por quê...?Depois do que eu te fiz, Rin...você deveria odiar-me... - não procurou disfarçar a culpa na voz.

- Odiar..?

  Ela conseguiria rir daquilo, não fosse a emoção.

- Eu jamais poderia odiar o senhor...nunca.O senhor...

  Não conseguiu terminar.Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a sinceridade das palavras dela.Levantou-se, olhando-a com ternura.

- Como você pode ser tão boazinha?Como pode ser assim...**comigo**?

  Rin reuniu toda a sua coragem e ficou frente a frente com ele. Nas tantas vezes que havia imaginado aquele momento, nunca pensou que estaria tão calma.Mas vê-lo havia sido um alívio, depois daqueles dias de incerteza.Não tinha mais o que temer.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.Eu queroser sua esposa.Eu te amo!

  Um turbilhão de emoções começou dentro dela, que conteve-se como pôde, sem saber que o mesmo acontecia com Sesshoumaru ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão de repente.Além disso, para um youkai acostumado com a frieza, era uma sensação completamente nova, desencadeada por uma singela - mas poderosa - frase.E tudo o que ele podia fazer era permitir que esse poder tomasse conta de seu espírito.

- _Rin, não faça isso!_

  Ele a abraçou forte, quase sufocando-a.

- Não está certo, Rin.Isto não está certo...

  Rin fechou os olhos, sabendo o que ele diria.Não reagiu, nem afastou-se.Apenas escutou.

- Você é uma criança.Uma criança humana, Rin...

- Qual dos dois...não está certo...? - falou baixo, ternamente.

- Os dois, Rin...os dois - suspirou - Agora sua cabecinha está confusa...porque você não viveu como um humano deve viver, e eu sou o culpado disso...

- O senhor só é culpado por eu ser feliz... - confessou.

  Sério, mas brando, ele segurou o queixo dela para que se olhassem nos olhos.

- Eu fui um egoísta, Rin.Eu não tomei a atitude que deveria.Nunca poderia substituir a família humana que você precisava.

  Agora era Rin quem tornava-se séria.

- Eu não poderia ter tido família melhor.Não há nada que me prenda ao mundo dos humanos, Sesshoumaru-sama.Não é um mundo menos cruel que o dos youkais, nem um pouco.Eu sou grata ao senhor por tudo, e...

- Esse é o ponto, Rin - interrompeu - Gratidão.Lealdade.Isso não é amor como você está pensando.

  Ela sorriu.Sim, havia um tempo em que pensava exatamente igual.

- Mas apenas gratidão e lealdade nos levam a fazer qualquer coisa para estar junto de uma pessoa?

  Silêncio.Apenas o farfalhar do vento nas folhas.

- Nos levam?

  Sesshoumaru entendia as palavras dela.Na sua frente estava alguém que o seguira por tanto tempo e continuou a fazer isso mesmo após ser expulsa cruelmente, sem desistir...o peito apertou-se quando pensou nela sozinha na floresta durante dias, escondendo-se como um animal...e depois de tudo isso, ainda sorria linda e corajosamente para ele naquele momento.

- Eu também fiquei confusa por muito tempo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas um dia, eu consegui entender.Eu parei e escutei o meu coração...

  Timidamente, ela tocou o peito dele enquanto falava.

- Se o senhor também...escutar...

  Devagar, a mão dele encontrou a de Rin e ambos sentiram o mesmo coração batendo, a prova de que os últimos esforços de Sesshoumaru para endurecê-lo haviam caído por terra.Então, ele soube que não precisaria mais de remorsos ou dúvidas barrando aquele sentimento.A última porta fora aberta por ela, finalmente.

- É a primeira vez que paro para escutá-lo... - ele sorriu - Gosto... do que ouço.

  Rin sentiu-se leve ao olhar para ele, como uma pétala ao vento. Fosse qual fosse o final daquela noite, ela estaria em paz consigo mesma.

- Você me perdoa, Rin?Por ter sido tão tolo?

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Por mais incrível que isso seja...mas você é teimosa assim... sempre foi...

  Ela corou inteira.Era verdade mesmo.

- Mas eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui.

  Tomou carinhosamente as mãos dela na sua, e olhou rapidamente do chão para o rosto dela.

- Precisaremos de um par de sapatos digno de uma noiva.

**~*~**

pekeno glossário:

youkai: nome genérico de espíritos e criaturas mágicas das lendas japonesas;

miko: sacerdotisa

sakaki: árvore sagrada do templo xinto (aquela que geralmente tem enfeitinhos de papel no tronco)

**~*~**

Notas finais básicas: Sim.Finalmente.Abriram o jogo.É o fim?Nããããão, é apenas o meio! ^_^ Demorei pra passar isso a limpo, mas a cada dia fica mais legal de escrever.E mais comprido também +_+ nossa, felizmente as coisas não estão tomando um rumo muito diferente do esperado...bem, espero que queiram ler os próximos capítulos!^^

qualquer coisa, email-me: animeana@zipmail.com.br


	4. Parte 4: Rin Esposa

**Parte 4: Rin - Esposa**

- O que esstá acontescendo enquanto eu fico aqui??? - Jaken andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer - Nem ssinal de Ssessshoumaru-ssama, nem notíscia da moleca.E olhe ssó o Ssol nasscendo...

  Sentou-se desanimado, sentindo o primeiro calorzinho do dia o deixando ainda mais sonolento.

- E não feschei os olhoss a noite toda...ascho que vou desscanssar ssó um pouquinho enquanto issso... Ssessshoumaru-ssama deve demorar... - os olhos  se fecharam automaticamente enquanto ele pensava alto.Mas não por muito mais tempo.

- Então, parece que passou uma noite tranquila, não?

- ACK!!! - Jaken despertou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz impaciente do mestre, e danou-se a falar - De-dessculpe, Ssessshoumaru-ssama, eu...

- Guarde as suas desculpas esfarrapadas. - fez um gesto para Jaken se calar.Só então ele percebeu quem mais estava ali, sorridente.

- A verdade é que Jaken-sama não dormiu nada, não é?

- Moleca!!! - gritou - É messmo voscê???O que aprontou desssa vez?

- Você deveria saber, não é? - interrompeu Sesshoumaru - Afinal, andou tomando algumas decisões por conta própria, ou estou errado?

  Jaken empalideceu, e qualquer um diria que estava prestes a ter um ataque epiléptico.Não foi muito diferente disso, na verdade.

- AH!Por favor, me perdoe, Ssessshoumaru-ssama!!! - jogou-se no chão, chorando - Eu fiquei confusso...ela me deixou todo confusso!!!E...

- Controle-se!!!Sabe o que vai acontecer com você, não sabe?

- Tenho...uma idéia... - segurou o próprio pescoço, trêmulo.

- Então trate de não se meter em encrenca enquanto estou fora.

- Como? - a última frase soou tão branda que Jaken pensou ter enlouquecido de vez.

- Eu tenho que explicar tudo, sempre? - suspirou - Apenas faça companhia a Rin enquanto checo a informação de Toutousai.Pode ser perigoso.

- Ahn...? - só então teve tempo de olhar para Rin, que fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos - Ahn...claro, Ssessshoumaru-ssama...

- Voltarei o mais breve possível. - dirigiu-se a Rin, beijando-lhe a mão como um cavalheiro.Depois tomou o rumo da estrada, sozinho. Ela ficou observando até que ele sumisse de vista.

- Voscê paresce bem feliz... - resmungou Jaken.Rin abriu o sorriso totalmente.

- Deu tudo certo.Deu tudo certo, deu tudo certo!!! - ela o tomou pelas mãos e o girou, gargalhando - Foi uma noite tensa, mas agora eu sou uma noiva!!!Noiva, noiva, noiva!!!

- GAAH!!!Não-me-gi-re-dess-sse-jei-to-mo-le-caaa!!! - ela o soltou, ainda rindo.

- Bom...então foi issso o que...voscê dissse NOIVA????

- É!N-o-i-v-a, noiva!!!

- Masss...não é o que esstou penssando...ou...

- É claro que é, Jaken-sama!!!Ele é o noivo!Não entendeu ainda o porquê de tudo isso?

- Issso...issso não faz ssentido... - sentou-se, chocado. Ignorando a confusão dele, Rin aproveitava aquele momento o máximo possível, divagando.

- A gente casa assim que ele voltar...e eu vou ter sapatos novos!Como será que é a festa de casamento youkai?Ah, deve ser linda!!!Talvez eu conheça a família dele...será que vão gostar de mim?Vou ser simpática com todos, sim, com certeza!E...

*****

  Sesshoumaru percebeu que as árvores da trilha ficavam mais velhas à medida que avançava, sem contudo perder o viço.Havia entrado no território da Miko Imortal, com certeza. Agora, todo o cuidado era pouco em terreno desconhecido e cheio de magia.

- _Este lugar é tão antigo que quase me sinto um garoto de novo.Agora, vejamos.O templo deve estar por perto._

  Parou, sentindo uma barreira mágica à frente.Não havia presença alguma por perto.

- _Muito bem.Direita._

  Embrenhou-se no mato, e a intuição o aconselhava a não quebrar galhos ou coisa assim.Mas era complicado, pois a floresta ficava mais densa a cada passo, parecendo querer engolí-lo.Além disso, o ambiente era estático, como se o tempo não passasse.

- _Uma presença.Sutil, mas apareceu._

  Apressou o passo, e a presença aumentava pouco a pouco. Por um tempo, Sesshoumaru a seguiu sem sucesso.Tinha a impressão de perder a noção do tempo conforme andava.

- Muito bem - parou, segurando a Tenseiga - Quem está aqui é Lorde Sesshoumaru, portador da espada Tenseiga. Apresente-se!!! - gritou, desembainhando a espada.

  A presença sumiu por alguns instantes, e um murmúrio percorreu a selva escondido no vento,até traduzir-se na copa das árvores.

- Muitos entraram e nunca mais saíram. - uma voz ressoou, calma mas forte, parecendo ser tão velha quanto a floresta.

- Você é a Miko Imortal, imagino.Apareça. - segurou com mais força a Tenseiga.

- Poupe sua energia, jovem "Lorde Sesshoumaru", filho do Lorde do Oeste.Tudo a seu tempo.

  Sesshoumaru percebeu a mulher às suas costas.Ao se virar, a imagem que tinha dela dissolveu-se, parecendo até ridícula.

  Não havia marca nenhuma no rosto dela que denunciasse velhice.Os olhos eram de um negro tão profundo que poderiam perfurar alguém, e o sorriso seguro que os acompanhavam a tornava ainda mais misteriosa.Apenas os cabelos completamente brancos e longuíssimos davam uma idéia do tempo que ela esteve ali.Pairavam em tranças ao redor dela, como se tivessem vida própria.Vestia roupas simples de Miko, sem carregar nenhuma arma.

- Eu esperava por este dia.Imagino que queira falar primeiro.Os jovens gostam muito de falar.

- Eu não sou jovem como diz.

- Comparado a mim, qualquer um é.Vê estes cabelos?Não os cortei desde aquele dia, quando seu pai me visitou.Eles ainda eram negros.

- Conheceu mesmo o pai.Então sabe me dizer se ele selou um de seus tesouros aqui.

- Encontrará o que procura, Sesshoumaru.Claro, se é que sabe o que procura.

- Eu sempre sei o que quero.E tenho pressa.

- É claro que tem.Precisa voltar logo, não é de bom tom deixar uma moça esperando! - sorriu mais jovialmente.Ele levantou levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Então vamos.

  A Miko começou a andar, tendo Sesshoumaru logo atrás.Seguiram calados por um bom tempo, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Embora não tenha perguntado, meu nome é Ashura.Não creio que Toutousai tenha lhe dito.

- Ele disse apenas o mínimo necessário.

- Previsível."Miko Imortal"...os homens e sua mania de rotular tudo segundo a sua vontade...Chegamos.

  Pararam em frente a um templo de boa aparência, parecendo novo.Por trás dele, surgia imponente a copa do Sakaki, certamente a árvore da lenda.

- Está lá.O templo não tem a parede do fundo, poderá ver o Sakaki quando entrar.

  Sesshoumaru olhou desconfiado para Ashura, desembainhando novamente a Tenseiga.Ela não mostrou-se ofendida.

- Não confia em mim.

- Fácil.Demasiadamente fácil.

- Não há motivos para lutas.A maior prova já foi vencida por você, e foi tudo, exceto fácil.Agora deixe de receios.Vá, ou se preferir, eu o levo de volta.

  Em resposta, ele subiu as escadas do templo devagar, ainda com a espada em mãos.Dentro da casa não havia nada, apenas a visão de um tronco reluzente e forte.

- _O cerne sagrado._

  Não houve reação ao encostar a mão na árvore, mas Sesshoumaru pôde sentir a energia interna correndo nela.

- Eu vim buscar a minha herança.

  Nada aconteceu nos minutos seguintes.

- Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

  Levantou a Tenseiga, mirando o centro da árvore.No momento em que ia desferir o golpe, o cerne emitiu uma intensa luz branca, rachando-se de ponta a ponta.Quando a luz abrandou, não havia mais árvore alguma.No lugar dela, um tipo de manto branco dobrado no chão.Sesshoumaru estranhou.

- _Aqui dentro?Mas..._

  Ao tocar a pele macia, reconheceu imediatamente do quê aquele manto era feito, embora lhe surpreendesse.Segurou-o firme.

- _Como pode ser...?_

- Aí está o que eu estive guardando por tanto tempo. - Ashura apareceu à porta do templo - Seu pai prezava muito esse manto.

- Essa pele...

- Sim.Vejo que conseguiu reconhecer, embora ainda fosse um garoto quando sua mãe morreu.É um história bastante bonita.

  Ao redor deles, o templo ia tomando uma aparência de ruínas, e as tranças de Ashura caíam uma a uma ao chão.Sua voz ia se tornando distante, como se viesse de séculos atrás.

- Um presente muito antigo.Um presente de noivado.Com este manto de proteção feito de seu próprio pêlo, sua mãe quis mostrar o que seu pai significava para ela.E um grande tesouro representou para ele, Sesshoumaru.Tanto que, quando ela se foi desse mundo, ele me procurou, sabendo eu ser uma Miko de poderes.Fez essa proposta para mim.Para que guardasse, imaculado, esse tesouro. "Até o dia em que meu filho venha buscá-lo e fazer tão bom uso dele quanto eu fiz."Nunca esqueci estas palavras.Você demorou para estar pronto, mas veio.

- Estar pronto?

- Sesshoumaru...sabe que esta herança não é um instrumento de poder.

- Obviamente.

- Decepcionado?

- Na verdade não.Onde quer chegar?

- Fará bom uso dele, se entender de que tesouro Toutousai falava.

- Velhote encrenqueiro - resmungou - Por causa das besteiras que disse, eu..

- Sabe que ele não teve culpa por traduzir seus pensamentos - interrompeu - Você estava em uma situação delicada, mas não se culpe por possíveis decisões erradas.Até que saiu-se bem.A prova maior é estar com isso em mãos.

- Eu compreendo.

  Olhou com ternura para o manto, pensando em todas as coisas que seu pai lhe dizia.Concluiu que tudo aquilo realmente era do estilo dele.E que vinha em ótima hora.

- Certamente, farei bom uso dela.

- Então nos despedimos aqui.

  Sorrindo, Ashura caiu ao chão sem barulho, envolta em seus cabelos já sem vida.De olhos fechados, parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

  Sesshoumaru saiu do templo em ruínas, e assim que desceu as escadas ele desabou completamente, tornando-se o túmulo da sacerdotisa.Uma de suas longas tranças escapava das madeiras e seguia floresta adentro, como se indicasse um caminho.Sesshoumaru notou.

- Você é gentil, Ashura.Tenha um bom descanso.

  Colocou o manto debaixo do braço e apressou o passo.

*****

- La-la-la-la-la-la-la... - Rin cantarolava enquanto picava uma folha nas mãos, para fazer o tempo passar.

- Sse continuar com issso, vai ficar com ass mãoss verdess para ssempre... - Jaken comentou, sentado a uma certa distância.Ela soltou os pedacinhos na mesma hora.

- Ah, não!Não ficaria bem uma esposa com as mãos manchadas de verde!

  Levantou-se de onde estava e foi até debaixo da grande árvore da clareira.O mesmo lugar da noite em que haviam conversado, isso já há uma semana atrás.

- Em que esstá penssando?

- Nada... - suspirou, mirando a copa verde - Só estou contando as horas...

- Voscê diz a messma coissa todo dia!!!

- Você pergunta a mesma coisa todo dia, ué! - sorriu, sentando de supetão debaixo da árvore - Tudo bem...eu já esperei bastante, posso esperar mais um pouquinho...

  Sem perceber, começou a picar outra folha.Mas não chegou na metade, teve um estalo e ergueu a cabeça.

- Que foi agora?

- Foi só uma impressão...nada de mais! - disse isso, mas um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto.Logo em seguida levantou-se, encostando-se no tronco e olhando em volta.Ficou um tempo assim, até que o sorriso cansou-se.

-Cansada de ficar em pé?

  Rin virou o rosto imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz às suas costas.Sorriu até os olhos dessa vez.

- Nem um pouco cansada!!! - correu até Sesshoumaru sem cerimônia, abraçando-o com carinho.Ele retribuiu.

- Bem vindo de volta!Deu tudo certo?Eu já estava ficando ansiosa!E...

- Ei, calma! - olhou para ela - Deixe-me falar um pouco.Não tive problemas.Agora, tem uma coisa que precisamos conversar - fez um sinal de cabeça para Jaken, que saiu discretamente.

- O que é?Pode dizer!

  Ele ficou em frente a ela, deixando à mostra um conteúdo preso à cintura.Ela viu.

- O que é isso?

- Já vai ver. - desamarrou o embrulho, deixando o alvo manto brilhante sob a luz do sol.Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram.

- Que lindeza, Sesshoumaru...por acaso é a herança?

- Isso mesmo.Meu pai deixou-o.

- Nossa.Ele realmente era um nobre!

- A recomendação é que eu faça bom uso dele.É o que farei.

  Dito isso, ele estendeu o manto completamente e o passou ao redor dos ombros de Rin.Prendeu o fecho quase invisível, deixando-o na altura certa para ela.

- Assim não arrasta-se no chão.Pesa muito?

  Rin não tinha palavras.Passou a mão na pele macia, incrédula.

- Não...quer dizer...está...dando... - apontou a si mesma.

- Sim. - confirmou com a cabeça - É seu agora.É um presente.

- Não... -ela riu de leve - Mas não posso.É sua herança!

- Meu pai recebeu-o como um presente.E eu passo adiante.Esse manto de proteção representa a importância da pessoa presenteada para quem a presenteou.

- Quer dizer...a minha importância...? - corava sem perceber.

- Quero que você seja tão importante para mim quanto meu pai foi para minha mãe, a ponto dela cerzir isso para ele - tocou o ombro dela coberto pelo manto - para que o tempo não apagasse essa importância.

  Rin sentiu um nó na garganta, que a impediu de falar qualquer coisa.Só conseguiu segurar a mão dele com confiança.

- Eu também quero isso.Quero muito. - sorriu, emocionada.Ele olhou para o céu que já se avermelhava.

- Esperamos bastante, mas parece que chegou a hora.Jaken!

- Ssim, Ssessshoumaru-ssama!!! - ele apareceu rapidamente, procurando esconder os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

- Estava chorando, Jaken??? - Rin preocupou-se, deixando desconcertado.

- ACK!Eu...?Por que esstaria, he he...

- Seu pequeno curioso.. - Sesshoumaru bufou - Acho que não ficou longe o suficiente, não?

- Eu po-poss...

- Esqueça as explicações.Pegue Ann Unn e vá até as Terras do Oeste.Sabe onde deve dar o recado.Diga que estarei chegando nos próximos dias e que preparem tudo para o casamento.Sem maiores detalhes, entendeu?

- Ssim, Ssessshoumaru-ssama!Muito me honra sser o menssageiro desssa notíscia!Vou imediatamente...ahn...mass como o ssenhor vai chegar lá?

- Jaken, sem perguntas desnecessárias.Eu vou chegar e é isso o que importa.Agora, vá.

  Com um último aceno de cabeça, Jaken foi-se e logo ouviram o trote de Ann Unn perdendo-se ao longe.Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Ahn...é meio longe, não é não?

- Um pouco.Já está anoitecendo, podemos ir amanhã pela manhã e dar um prazo a Jaken.E não precisamos ir com pressa.

  Ela continuou com o olhar interrogativo, querendo saber como viajariam daquele ponto em diante.Ele sorriu, entendendo.

- Não se preocupe.Será mais confortável do que Ann Unn, eu garanto.

  Na manhã seguinte, a floresta toda podia ver a cena incomum de um imponente lobo branco cruzando a selva como o vento.Segurando-se firme nele, quase imperceptível pelo alvo manto, uma garota humana que não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Muito confortável!E é maravilhoso!!!

*****

notas finais: ufaaaaa, terminei essa parte...era importante, espero que tenha feito uma coisa decente o.O Mas ainda tem coisas para acontecer, então vocês ainda não estão livres de mim!!!^__^

Aproveito para agradecer a todos que mandaram sua opinião sobre a fic! *faz reverência* Muito obrigada!!!!


	5. Parte 5: Rin Mãe

Parte 5: Rin - Mãe

Não foram muitos os humanos que tiveram a oportunidade de chegar perto da casa nobre das Terras do Oeste, quanto mais de entrar nela.Por isso, a reação perante a figura da "humana ao lado de Lorde Sesshoumaru" não poderia ser outra.Os olhares curiosos não tinham coragem de pensar no óbvio, mesmo com todos os preparativos em volta.

- Bem-vindo, Ssessshoumaru-ssama!!! - Jaken foi ao encontro deles, particularmente orgulhoso de seu cargo - Já esstá tudo pronto, ssomente essperando a ssua chegada!O que devo faszer primeiro?

- Acompanhe Rin até os aposentos para que ela descanse da viagem.Providencie um banho e tudo o mais.

- Ssim, Ssessshoumaru-ssama!Ahn...quaiss apossentoss...?Quero diszer, ssão tantosss...

- Os meus é claro, que pergunta mais sem cabimento - Sesshoumaru disse a frase levemente mais alto, notando as atenções por ali - Estarei lá em breve.

Seguiu por um dos muitos corredores.Por um momento, Rin sentiu-se perdida entre tantas expressões interrogativas, mesmo tentando manter a calma.

-Então, vamos, Jaken? - sorriu - Eu queria mesmo tomar um banho...

- Claro.Por aqui, Rin-ssama.

Jaken percebeu a risadinha abafada atrás de si e esqueceu por um momento as formalidades.

- O que é engrasçado, hein??? - virou-se, indignado.

- Não me chame assim, Jaken.Não soa nada bem.

- Hunf... - começaram a andar - Poiss é melhor sse acosstumar... porque agora todoss já ssabem quem vai ocupar o lugar de Ssenhora dass Terrass do Oesste!Dê uma olhada, sse ainda não percebeu quem é o scentro dass atensçõess...

- Eu já percebi - corou, séria - Com certeza estão decepcionados por eu não ter nada de especial...

- Voscê esstá penssando ao contrário!!!

- Ao...contrário?

         Jaken ficou sério também.

- Hunf...ninguém essperava viver para ver o cassamento de Ssessshoumaru-ssama.Nem messmo eu, sse quer ssaber.E de repente voscê aparesce, no papel de noiva-quasse-cassando.O que todos esstão tentando desscobrir???

- "O que essa humana..tem de especial...?" - baixou os olhos sem perceber.

- É!Exatamente issso.

         Andaram em silêncio até a porta no final do corredor.O quarto tinha um aroma agradável - Rin desconfiou de que fosse jasmim - e as peças eram brancas com detalhes bordô e vice-versa, assim como a roupa de cama.

- O banho vai esstar pronto daqui a pouco.Pode desc...hum. - Jaken viu que o olhar de Rin ia muito além da decoração do quarto.

- "_Entendo...__é agora que começa de verdade..."_

- Rin-ssama?

- Não me chame assim, Jaken. - suspirou, sorrindo para ele - Ao menos você, que me acompanhou até aqui.Me chame só de Rin, como sempre foi.Tá?

         A calma na voz escondia o quanto ela ainda precisava colocar as idéias no lugar.

- O banho vai esstar pornto daqui a pouco...Rin. - Saiu, fechando a porta.

         Ela sentiu uma leve dormência se espalhando pelas pernas, talvez o resultado daqueles dias de emoções e viagens finalmente vindo à tona.

- Obrigada, Jaken.Eu preciso mesmo! - caminhou devagar para o banheiro, ansiosa para tirar aquele cansaço incômodo do corpo.

         Cansado também estava Sesshoumaru, depois de se encontrar com os regentes.Concluiu que o pouco tempo que ficara afastado tinha sido o bastante para colocar em risco a estabilidade do Oeste.Precisava mesmo ficar e cuidar de tudo pessoalmente.

- "_Como sempre, estou cercado de incompetentes...mas as coisas vão mudar agora."_ - levantou-se da cadeira onde estava.

         Ouviu a porta se abrir, e um youkai aparentando ser da mesma espécie de Sesshoumaru entrou no salão.Tinha os cabelos azul-escuro e os olhos prata muito vivos, além de um ar de nobreza.

- Mandou me chamar, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

- Sim, Yozora.Estou assumindo tudo a partir de agora.

- Eu esperava por isso - o youkai pareceu aliviado - Se o senhor não anunciasse, certamente eu o aconselharia!Mas foi ótimo que tenha me chamado, Lorde Sesshoumaru... - a última frase veio mais séria e cuidadosa.

- Tem algo que precise falar, Yozora? - levantou as sobrancelhas, já imaginando o que seria.

*****

- "_Um banho realmente faz milagres!Estou inteirinha mais leve!"_ - Rin abriu os braços, já mais à vontade na casa apesar dos olhares. Tinha resolvido dar uma volta por ali enquanto Sesshoumaru não voltava, pois não havia prestado atenção em nada na primeira vez que passara.

- "_Fiquei tão nervosa quando cheguei aqui...ainda sou uma grande boba.Mas para tudo se dá um jeito!"_

- Não há jeito para isso, o senhor sabe!

- "_Hum?"_

         A voz desconhecida chamou a atenção de Rin para a fresta da janela.Não teria ficado ali mais tempo, se não tivesse visto pelo vidro Sesshoumaru de costas, conversando com o estranho.Prestou atenção, nas pontas dos pés.

- Pare com esse escândalo, Yozora.Não será isso que mudará qualquer decisão minha. - as palavras de Sesshoumaru eram praticamente uma ordem, mas Yozora não parecia estar perto do final.

- O trabalho de um conselheiro inclui pensar a longo prazo.E não dá para dizer que ela se encaixa em nossa idéia de "longo prazo".

- Você não precisa ficar me dizendo coisas que eu já sei.

- Então, confirma-se que essa humana não tem nada de diferente mesmo... - Yozora cruzou os braços, parecendo inconformado.

- "Essa humana" será minha esposa daqui a algumas horas.Cuidado com as suas palavras, não me custa cortar a língua de um ou dois conselheiros - Sesshoumaru endureceu a voz encarando o outro, que deu um passo para trás.

- Eu só digo a verdade - justificou-se - Não se pode mudar a natureza.

- Nem a verdade, nem a natureza vão me impedir de fazer o que quero. - falou, em tom de fim de conversa.

- Os humanos passam rápido por este mundo! - Yozora não desistia.

- Mais um motivo para não perder meu tempo com os seus acessos. - foi em direção à porta de saída.O conselheiro passou à frente e olhou Sesshoumaru seriamente.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru.Não há futuro para ela aqui. - enfatizou a frase de tal modo que Rin sentiu-se esfaqueada no peito. Imediatamente afastou-se da janela, já arrependida daquele passeio.

         Na pressa de voltar ao quarto, ela não viu a reação de Sesshoumaru, igualmente negativa mas muito mais perigosa.Tendo um olhar muito pior do que o primeiro, segurou Yozora peça gola do kimono tão rápido que ele não pôde disfarçar o medo.

- Lo-lorde...e-eu... - gaguejou, gelado.

- Eu só não tem mato agora porque você é um verme infeliz...e porque Rin não merece ter o dia de seu casamento manchado de sangue.

         Largou-o para um lado, enojado.

- Mais tarde, pode agradecer a ela por ainda ter a cabeça sobre os ombros.

         Saiu do salão, deixando um atordoado Yozora com as pernas bambas.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido nesses anos...ele continua mesmo assustador... - segurou a própria garganta, ainda tremendo.

         Rin entrou no quarto, ainda com a frase martelando em sua cabeça.

- _Não há futuro para ela aqui!_

         Isso era uma sentença cruel.De repente, Rin enxergava coisas em que jamais pensara, como o futuro.Aprendeu cedo que o melhor era viver o presente.Evitava o sofrimento, em parte.

- _"Isso só prova que eu estava certa nessa idéia..."_

         E agora um desconhecido lhe jogava na cara que, por maiores que fossem seus esforços, sua existência não era mais do que uma breve passagem destinada ao esquecimento.Isso não era justo, depois de tudo por que passara.

- _"Natureza ou não, eu já tomei a minha decisão.Se é para ser teimosia...então que assim seja..."_

         Divisou o alvo manto sobrado sobre a cama.Então, aquilo representaria a sua importância?

- _"Mas esse manto é eterno...nada o faz perder o viço..."_

         Sentou-se na cama e abraçou o manto macio, como se na história dele estivesse a solução de que precisava.

- _"Pode me ceder um pouquinho só desse viço...a senhora que teve um amor tão lindo...?Um amor que nunca se apagou...?"_

         Deitou-se de atravessado no colchão, olhando o teto branco como o manto.Ela sentia-se pequena e fraca agora, pensando se um dia seria digna de portar aquele tesouro.

- _"Me ajuda a encontrar um modo...de não deixar que se apague também?"_

         Sem ela perceber, o sono foi chegando e pesando nas pálpebras. Logo ressonava de trajes mesmo, praticamente envolta no manto.

*****

         Quando abriu os olhos, Rin sentia a cabeça mais leve.Certamente, por ela estar acomodada em um confortável travesseiro.

- _"Hum...quando foi que eu..."_

- Você dormiu bastante.

         Sentado na beira da cama, Sesshoumaru olhava Rin serenamente. Ela sorriu, tendo a impressão de que a importância de sua preocupação diminuía diante aquele olhar.Animou-se.

- Eu nem percebi...acho que estava mais cansada do que pensava. -sentou-se - Está bonito assim! - notou que ele estava sem armadura, vestindo um hakama branco simples.Era a primeira vez que o via em trajes diferentes.

- Obrigado. - ele sorriu - Gosta do quarto?

- É lindo, muito aconchegante!A casa toda é!

- Que bom.Não achei que tivesse reparado na casa, com tanto nervosismo. - falou, descontraído.Rin corou.

- Hum...agora estou bem!É verdade! - não deixaria suas preocupações aborrecerem ele, que estava tão tranquilo.

- Já que está revigorada, pode aproveitar melhor isso. - colocou sobre a cama um pequeno baú de madeira envernizada - Pode abrir.

         Rin deu uma risada gostosa ao ver o conteúdo do baú.

- São...perfeitos!!! - segurou nas mãos o par de sapatos bordô com detalhes prata.

- Experimente-os.

- Claro! - calçou-os e deu uma voltinha pelo quarto - Muito macios...e silenciosos!Não esquentam os pés também, eu sempre me incomodei com isso.

- Dignos de uma noiva.Pode usá-los no casamento.

- Sim, é o que vou fazer! - sentou-se de novo, ao lado dele.De repente, perdeu a vontade de falar qualquer coisa.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou, já desconfiando do que fosse.

- É que - suspirou - sabe...parece que estou sonhando...tudo isso...é estranho, eu lutei por tudo isso...e agora tudo parece um sonho, eu não queria estar sentindo isso, é como se...

- Ei - levantou o rosto dela, olhando-a nos olhos - Não é para sentir-se sufocada por qualquer coisa, muito menos por palavras absurdas de alguém como Yozora.

         Evitou os olhos dele.

- Percebeu que eu...estava por lá...

- A casa é sua também, e ele é um escandaloso - justificou-a - Só lamento as sandices que ouviu.

- Mas não é a verdade?Não há mesmo futuro...

- Não diga algo assim - encostou o dedo nos lábios dela - Posso ver que a machuca.

         Comovida com a dedicação, Rin resolveu nunca mais esconder qualquer sentimento de Sesshoumaru.Mesmo porque, via que seria difícil isso acontecer.

- Eu só queria..corresponder à altura.Provar que meu amor não vai se apagar nunca, mesmo que meu tempo seja curto...

         Ele sorriu.Um pouco diferente, mas sorriu.

- Rin...você tem correspondido à altura desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

         Levantou-se sem tirar os olhos dela, puxando-a para si em um beijo que tornava qualquer palavra desnecessária.Estariam sempre juntos, definitivamente.

- Estão todos nos esperando agora.Pronta?

- Sim. - enlaçou seu braço no dele, confiante em sua vida, em seu amor e também no amor dele.

- _"Afinal...somos marido e mulher, né?"_

*****

         Assim, tudo transcorreu como devia ser.Em pouco tempo, a idéia de uma senhora humana tornou-se normal e agradável, isso em grande parte devido à personalidade de Rin.Ninguém podia esperar que as paredes de uma casa, mesmo que luxuosa, fossem pará-la.

Verdade que experimentava uma segurnaça quase inédita em sua vida, mas nada superava as cavalgadas ao ar livre em Ann Unn e os passeios noturnos com Sesshoumaru.Quanto a ele, mesmo com as responsabilidades que um vasto feudo exige, procurava fazer isso sempre que possível.Parecia que finalmente conseguiria passar uma longa temporada na terra natal sem se aborrecer.

         Após dois verões, isso ficou ainda mais confirmado.Rin demorou um pouco para perceber o atraso nas regras, mas logo não havia mais dúvidas: o primeiro herdeiro estava a caminho.

         Não poderia ser melhor.Em um entardecer de outono, nascia o garoto Akasora.

- Ele tem os seus olhos, Sesshoumaru.

         Poucas vezes o olhar do Lorde do Oeste teve tanto orgulho quanto ao ver aquela pequena bolinha de pêlos no colo de Rin.

         E depois de Akasora, veio a bela Tsukiko em uma noite quente de verão.Sem avisar, a pequena Fuyumo chegou durante um inverno rigoroso.

         Se uma criança muda tudo, quem dirá três, crescendo em ritmo acelerado!

- Nunca me imaginei assim, cercada por tantas crianças! - Rin não cansava de sorrir enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, cuidando de tudo.

- Você pode ter mais criados para isso, se quiser.Parece agitada.

- Eu tenho muito prazer em fazer isso!A sua ajuda e a da Jaken são mais do que me basta.

- Já que sente-se tão bem...realmente, isso é normal nas fêmeas...

- Claro - ela sorriu - Mas você entende como me sinto.

- Foi uma das coisas que aprendi a fazer.Era realmente desconfortável não entender o seu sorriso.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo.Mas agora, nossas crianças terão o melhor de nós dois.

         Suspirou de contentamento ao dobrar o último kimono branco e azul e colocá-lo sobre a cama, junto a outros dois.Alisou-os um a um.

- Falando nisso, Fuyumo vai querer te ver quando acordar.

- Eu sei.Mal acredito que já tenha oito anos.

- É, o tempo passa.

         Rin ficou quieta.Não gostava desse assunto.

- Ela fala tanto quanto você na mesma idade.

- Tanto assim?Bem, para compensar Tsukiko e Akasora.Ele não te lembra ninguém?

- Claro que sim.É como eu mesmo na infância...um pouco mais calmo.

- Então, talvez Fuyumo não tenha puxado apenas a mim?

- Hum...talvez.Que tal mudar de assunto?

- Você é quem sabe. - olhou na direção da porta - Mas acho que  o assunto já está aqui...

         Um olhinho amarelo surgiu, e logo depois a cabeça toda de Fuyumo encostou-se na porta.Sorriu, deixando à mostra o canino saliente.

- Ainda está com cara de sono, querida -Rin sorriu também, chamando-a - Entre!

- Logo passa, mamãe! - correu quarto adentro até a mãe, afagando o rosto no manto que ela vestia sempre - Né, pai?

         Sesshoumaru fez que sim com a cabeça, a fitando.Era impossível não encontrar aquela presença nos olhos amarelos de Fuyumo.E as orelhinhas saltadas não ajudavam.Talvez um dia ela soubesse o quanto lembrava o tio hanyou, talvez não.Afinal, ele estava a centenas de quilômetros distante, mesmo.

- Pai! - saltou na frente dele - Eu já cresci bastante, né?

- Ainda tem muito o que crescer, Fuyumo.

- Mesmo assim!Minhas garras já estão aparecendo, veja! - mostrou as unhas, orgulhosa.Ele se fez de desentendido.

- E daí?

- O senhor sabe... - fez voz dengosa - Para eu aprender o Dokassou!

- Fuyumo!Continua com isso? - Rin preocupou-se, falando como uma típica mãe protetora.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe!O pai vai me ensinar certinho, né? - olhou para ele suplicante.

- Não sei... - olhou as mãozinhas afoitas - Cresceram um pouco, mas ainda estão fracas.Não, tenha mais paciência.

- Ah..mas pai... - murchou as orelhas, decepcionada - Tudo bem...

         Rin afagou os cabelos prateados, consolando-a.

- Seus irmãos já estão lá fora.Porque não vai brincar com eles?

- Vou, sim.Tsuki-chan deve estar no jardim, eu vou para lá.

         Acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Sesshoumaru, o que unhas fortes têm a ver com algo como o Dokassou? - Rin não conteve a curiosidade.Ele a olhou calmamente.

- Nada, é claro.Mas não é coisa para crianças.

- Claro! - ela riu de leve daquela estratégia.

*****

         No jardim, Tsukiko colhia flores e folhas tranqüilamente, recolhendo-as em uma cesta, absorta na tarefa.

- Esse arranjo vai ficar muito bonito. - Akasora observava a irmã de um galho de árvore próximo.Ela sorriu para ele.

- Não quer me ajudar, irmão?

- Não dou para essas coisas.Você tem que ter muita paciência! - desceu da árvore de um pulo.Ela levantou-se segurando alguns ramos.

- Então, pode carregar a cesta para mim?

- Claro! - recolheu-a - É muito leve.

         Saíram caminhando sem pressa.

- Mamãe pediu para eu fazer o arranjo de mesa no próximo jantar.

- É uma ótima idéia.Você tem talento para isso!. - sorriu de orgulho da irmã.

- E você tem talento para ficar amuado em qualquer jantar.Não estou bronqueando, mas...

- 'Mas o primogênito tem certos deveres', é, eu sei... - perdeu a vontade de sorrir em um minuto.

- Papai mesmo já disse para não guardar as coisas que Yozora-san diz.Ele é um escandaloso. - revirou os olhos, tanto por Yozora quanto pelo aborrecimento do irmão.

- Que seja - deu de ombros - Multidões me deixam aborrecido mesmo.

- Isso é verdade!Aka-chan é tímido demais! - Fuyumo apareceu de repente mo meio dos dois - Olha, Tsuki-chan!Para o seu arranjo! - estendeu uma grande flor amarela para a irmã, que a colocou na cesta.

- Obrigada, Fuyumo, vai ficar muito bem aqui.

- Puxa vida. viu! - Fuyumo cruzou os braços - Papai não quer mesmo me ensinar o Dokassou!

- Isso não é coisa para crianças, Fuyumo.Você é mesmo ansiosa! - Akasora suspirou.Ela olhou de soslaio para o irmão.

- Sei...sou bem eu quem fica de olhos vidrados cada vez que vê Tenseiga e Toukijin...

- Eu não fico desse jeito.Você sabe muito bem...

- Mesmo sendo reservado e tímido, Akasora tem o espírito de um nobre youkai. - Tsukiko cortou ambos, mas sem sucesso.

- Um hanyou, você deveria dizer.

- Akasora! - Tsukiko franziu as sobrancelhas - Não fale com esse tom!

- Sabe muito bem do que falo.Isso ainda conta, não importa o que digam. - ignorou o tom de repreensão da irmã.

- Mas já contou muito mais.E você sabe muito bem do que falo. - falou firme para ele.

- Não tem mais como reclamar, Aka-chan.Os youkais mais próximos dos humanos estão cada vez mais se misturando.Parece algo que está acontecendo naturalmente, entende?

- Agora você resumiu as coisas, Fuyumo.

- Mas vocês...

- Pare de se preocupar com isso, Akasora. - Tsukiko deu tapinhas no ombro dele - É muito cedo para esse tipo de problema.

- Tsuki-chan nem parece mais nova que Aka-chan... - Fuyumo comentou com si mesma.

         Chegaram ao galpão onde Tsukiko trabalhava em seus arranjos.Um lugar singelo, cheio de flores diferentes e de aromas misturados.Provavelmente, por causa disso a garota tinha um cheiro tão próprio, flora,l mas impossível de definir.

- Seus arranjos duram tanto, Tsuki-chan!Nem parece que são flores de verdade, né... - havia alguns arranjos sobre a mesa, nenhum com menos de uma semana.

- Eu tenho meus métodos! - sorriu ela, orgulhosa.

- Bem, isso é com vocês agora - Akasora passou a cesta para Fuyumo - Como já disse, não dou para essas coisas.

- Aka-chan...! - apesar do desapontamento da caçula, Akasora apenas acenou e se afastou devagar, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Ele vai estar bem, Fuyumo.Realmente, arranjos de flores não combinam.O cheiro é bem diferente....

*****

**Notas finais**: Bem, finalmente acabei o capítulo 5.Falta pouco para chegar ao fim definitivamente, agora.Não é a primeira vez que uma fic minha chega na reta final, a de Harry Potter está assim também.Mas, acho que pelo estilo, estou emocionada com esta aqui.Quando eu ia imaginar que ia se transformar em um conto de anos?Não posso evitar de sentir os personagens como um pouco meus também...desde novembro escrevendo essa história, né!

Eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão me apoiando nessa fic, é a maior alegria ser merecedora de seu tempo e de seus comentários.Então, espero que estejam aproveitando a história, e queiram chegar até o final.Até a próxima!^_^


	6. Parte 6: Rin Futuro

**Parte 6: Rin – Futuro**

         Sentado na beira do lago, Akasora olhava seu próprio reflexo, pensativo.

- _Sou bem eu quem fica de olhos vidrados cada vez que vê Tenseiga e Toukijin..._

- "_Não é nada disso, mesmo.É só que...ora, como eu deveria ficar?"_

Suspirou, olhando para o céu.Seu pai vivera muitas batalhas, e antes dele o seu avô que nunca conhecera.Os admirava praticamente na mesma intensidade, e aquelas espadas significavam para ele a prova viva de todo o respeito adquirido.Um respeito que ele não sabia se conseguiria um dia.

Desembainhou a espada que carregava nas costas, própria para o seu tamanho. Alisou a lâmina com ternura, quase como um pedido de desculpas.

- "É você quem eu tenho hoje, certo?"

Levantou-se de um salto, sabendo que, como sempre, alguns exercícios de espada melhorariam seu ânimo.Não pararia tão cedo naquele dia.

- Akasora estava aborrecido esta manhã.Ele disse alguma coisa? – Rin ajudava as filhas com os arranjos, com o pensamento em Akasora.

- O mesmo de sempre... – Tsukiko suspirou – Ele se aborrece fácil.

- Imaginei...nesse caso, é melhor que Sesshoumaru fale com ele.

- Aka-chan deve estar se matando de treinar agora...é sempre assim...eu queria que ele parasse com isso... – Fuyumo disse em tom de desabafo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, filha.Mas você me parece um pouco aborrecida também.

- Hum... – corou – Sabe, né, mãe...Aka-chan fica assim porque se acha fraco... porque se acha pior...pior por ser o que é..mas ele está errado, muito errado mesmo! – esforçava-se para explicar o que sentia sem machucar a mãe de alguma forma.

- Calma, Fuyumo.eu entendo o que quer dizer – sorriu, tranqüilizando-a – E entendo seu irmão também.Ele tem um coração bom, mas isso é importante para ele. Um dia, todos vocês entenderão a história inteira.

- Hum... – Fuyumo encostou-se em Rin – Você ama muito o papai, né, mãe? Por isso enfrentou tanta coisa...eu acho que é uma história muito bonita!

- Toda história bonita costuma ter um lado muito triste, querida – Rin suspirou – Mas, vendo vocês aqui, eu só posso agradecer a sorte que tive.Agora, é melhor eu voltar para a casa. – afagou os cabelos das duas, saindo – Não fiquem até muito tarde, certo?

Depois que ela fechou a porta, Fuyumo olhou interrogativa para a irmã.

- Parece que a mãe está sempre com alguma coisa na cabeça...você entende, né, Tsuki-chan?

- Quer dizer, fora nós três?Sim...eu acho que entendo um pouco.Tem a ver também com aquele manto...

- O manto da vovó...mas o que tem ele?

- É difícil para mamãe também.Youkais e humanos.Tem coisas que são insuperáveis.

- Fale claramente, irmã, por favor!!! – Fuyumo coçou a cabeça.

- O fato – parou um pouco o trabalho, olhando a irmã – é que, quando mamãe passar para o outro mundo, papai ainda vai ter praticamente metade da vida pela frente.Inquestionável...

- Ah, Tsuki-chan!Mas isso ainda demora!

- Para nós, demora mesmo.Mas isso não muda as coisas para ela.

- Poxa – murchou as orelhas – Então esse é o lado triste...

- Mas não deixa de ser uma história bonita, como você disse.

- Nossa, como passa rápido... – Akasora comentou, limpando o suor da testa, ao ver que o Sol já se punha quase completamente.

- É que você tem energia para muito mais do que um dia. – Sesshoumaru apareceu ao lado do filho.

- Pai.Desculpe, eu acabei me distraindo.

- Você estava muito concentrado, isso sim.É assim mesmo que deve ser nesses momentos. – aproximou-se.Akasora sorriu levemente.

- O senhor quer falar alguma coisa comigo?

Sesshoumaru viu que estava certo em ir direto ao assunto com o garoto.

- Na verdade, sim.Mas palavras não serão o principal. – enquanto falava, desembainhou Tenseiga, que refletiu o brilho da Lua e dos olhos de Akasora.

- Pai...?

- Eu já te expliquei que espadas não são apenas aço forjado, Akasora. – olhava Tenseiga serenamente – Cada uma delas possui sua característica especial.Como se fosse um ser vivo.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça.Lembrava-se de tudo isso.

- E essa característica deve ser respeitada, caso a intenção seja dominar verdadeiramente o potencial da arma.Tenseiga tem uma característica realmente especial.

- A espada que restaura vidas...

- Custou-me muito obter o controle total sobre Tenseiga.Ainda hoje, é como se algo ficasse oculto.Você tem alguma idéia do motivo?

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem coragem de dizer nada.

- É impossível – enfatizou – ter controle total sobre uma vida, seja ela a sua ou a de outra pessoa.E vida é essência desta espada.Por isso, ela é uma responsabilidade tão grande.

O olhar de Akasora brilhou mais pela menção de responsabilidade.

- Em poucos termos.Tirando uma vida, assumimos uma culpa, mas restaurando uma vida, chamamos um compromisso incalculável para nós.É muito mais difícil, em todos os sentidos.

Via que o pai não fazia questão de esconder que, mais do que um ensinamento, suas palavras vinham de experiência própria.Isso só tornava tudo mais indiscutível.

- Sabendo de tudo isso, deve ficar mais fácil para você.

Estendeu a espada para Akasora, que, surpreso, segurou-a com as duas mãos.

- Um pouco pesada... – não pôde evitar o comentário.

- Ainda é.Agora, vejamos – foi a vez de Toukijin ser desembainhada – Tente.

- Tentar...? – mal pôde acreditar que teria a chance de brandir Tenseiga pela primeira vez.Controlando-se, pôs-se em posição.

- Lá vou eu!

Arremeteu o mais forte que conseguiu, e, na fração de segundo em que as duas espadas se chocaram, Tenseiga caiu para um lado e Akasora para outro, de joelhos. Respirou fundo, sem coragem de encarar o pai.

- Não há motivo para vergonha – embainhou Toukijin – Apenas diga o que sentiu.

- O que...senti?O que senti...talvez...

Passou alguns instantes em silêncio, até admitir.

- Talvez...pesada demais.

- Não é para menos – recolheu Tenseiga, embainhando-a também – Não é sua espada, ainda.

- Ainda? – levantou o rosto imediatamente, olhando o pai.Sesshoumaru sorriu por dentro naquele momento, mantendo o semblante sério.Ainda não terminara.

- Você treina diariamente com a sua espada.Mas já sabe qual é a característica dela?

- Dela? – hesitou, sem jeito – Na verdade, nunca...pensei sobre isso...

- Mas é ela quem você tem hoje, certo?

- Sim...mas...como vou descobrir algo assim?

- Isso é muito pessoal.Mas seja paciente e saberá.Você ainda é muito jovem!

Akasora levantou-se, ainda sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Eu vou tentar fazer isso, sim.Vou ter mais paciência...

- Acredito que vai.Agora, já anoiteceu.Vamos para casa.

- Sim.

Foram caminhando lado a lado, sob a luz das primeiras estrelas.De alguma forma, Akasora sentia o coração mais leve e uma vontade maior de sorrir.

_- "Tenho que me desculpar com as garotas por hoje de manhã..."_

_- Você ama muito o papai, né, mãe?_

Rin andava devagar, tentando se distrair, em vão.

- "_Eu preciso parar de ficar aborrecida na frente das crianças...elas são tão espertas..."_

O vento frio da noite a obrigou a agasalhar-se mais no manto.

_- "Sesshoumaru e eu sabemos como é continuar respirando enquanto as pessoas passam ao redor...sobreviver tem o seu lado cruel.E é claro que eu não gostaria que ele passasse por isso mais uma vez...por minha causa...mas isso não está ao meu alcance."_

- Presscissa de alguma coissa, Rin-ssama?

- Ahn? – piscou, saindo dos devaneios – Olá, Jaken!Eu estava tão distraída...

- Esstou atrapalhando, Rin-ssama?

- Não, é bom que esteja aqui.Onde está meu o marido?

- Ele esstava converssando com Akassora-ssama, Rin-ssama.

- Que bom – aliviou-se – Ei.Pensei que tivéssemos um trato.

- E temoss.Mas.. – olhou de lado, revelando um Yozora quase escondido nas sombras das árvores.Ao ser notado, fez uma educada mesura à Rin, que retribuiu séria.Depois tomou outro caminho, ainda que parecesse forçado a isso.

- Toda vez que o vejo... – Rin confessou – é como se o ar ficasse mais pesado...

- Feh...não é para menoss, Rin... – bufou, o olhar queimando na direção do outro – Não passsa de um abutre azul de bico empinado.

- Eu sei que ele nunca me aceitou.

- Não asceita ninguém.Por maiss falsso que sseja, todo mundo sabe que tudo o que quer é ssentir o gosstinho do poder de novo...mass issso nunca vai acontescer, não enquanto Ssessshoumaru-ssama manter ele ssob controle! – disse a última frase em tom de vitória.Rin suspirou.

- Espero que esteja certo, Jaken.Não apenas por mim, você sabe.Bem, eu vou entrar agora.Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Rin. – saiu, ainda praguejando contra Yozora – Abutre azul...pode esspiar o quanto quisser, ainda tem três na ssua frente antess que tenha alguma chansce...eu me lembro muito bem da ssua cara quando Akassora-ssama nassceu...E Ssessshoumaru-ssama também não essquesceu o que voscê penssa de verdade ssobre Rin...sseu abutre.

- Então, é por isso que tem olhos tão grandes?Escória.

Longe da vista de todos, Yozora pisava duro e sibilava como uma cobra.Olhou na direção da casa com rancor reprimido.

- _"Aquela humana...quando eu ia imaginar que isso iria para a frente?Agora eu vejo que talvez ele nunca tivesse voltado se não fosse por ela...formando uma prole... uma prole de hanyous! _– teve uma vontade repentina de gargalhar –_ Você já parou para pensar nisso, hein, Lorde Sesshoumaru?Mas não, nunca os tratou como hanyous devem ser tratados, não é?Afinal, são seus preciosos herdeiros, filhos de sua preciosa humana, não é?Se eu..."_

- Sua máscara está caindo, Yozora.

A voz de Sesshoumaru foi como um choque elétrico para Yozora.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru... – sorriu amarelo, tentando se recompor – Pensei que já estivesse em casa para o jantar...

- Pensou errado, para variar – falava calmamente, mas muito sério – Mas não sou eu quem está onde não deveria.

Yozora não respondeu, se fazendo de desentendido.Sesshoumaru ignorou.

- Eu não tenho que tirar satisfações da sua vida.Mas não quero que arme escândalos, perturbe Akasora ou espie Rin sob o meu nariz, como se eu fosse um descuidado.

- Fala como se eu fosse uma ameaça, Lorde.

- Ameaça? – ironizou – Esse é um crédito que você não merece.

Yozora endureceu a expressão.

- Não há motivos para eu fazer nada, Lorde.Eu avisei com todas as palavras o que aconteceria.Agora, é uma questão de tempo...

- Não gaste seu discurso – cortou – Pois muito bem.Subestime Akasora o quanto quiser, vai colher o que plantar.Eu só vim lhe dizer para deixar de ser bisbilhoteiro...

Estralou as garras, como um aviso, antes de se retirar.Yozora bufou.

- _"Hunf...não gostou de eu estar por perto da humana, não é?Era só isso...mas você sabe a resposta do que eu quero entender?"_

Saiu andando devagar, na direção oposta da casa.

_- "Ela já deveria ter alguns cabelos brancos a esta altura..."_

O jantar havia sido como sempre,Sesshoumaru e Akasora em silêncio, os arranjos de Tsukiko sendo elogiados e Fuyumo prestando mais atenção em seu prato do que em qualquer outra coisa.Mas agora já era tarde e Rin saía de seu banho, encerrando o dia.

- _"A conversa com Sesshoumaru deve ter sido boa para Akasora, os dois pareciam bastante satisfeitos.Bem, eu pergunto como foi com mais detalhes quando ele chegar."_

Sentou-se na penteadeira e começou a trançar os cabelos para dormir.De uns tempos para cá, esse momento estava lhe trazendo algumas dúvidas.

- _"Não... – _correu os olhos pelos fios atentamente_ – Ainda não estão aqui..."_

Estava começando a ficar intrigada.Normalmente, as mulheres costumam notar os primeiros fio brancos na idade dela, nada muito relevante, o tipo de coisa que apenas a pessoa percebe.Entretanto...

_- "Ainda se fosse só isso, eu não me preocuparia.Mas não é como se eu tivesse a disposição de uma mulher de 35 anos e mãe de três filhos.Verdade que nada me falta nessa vida, mas essa sensação de ainda ter 20 anos...não é normal.."_

Terminou a trança, olhando o próprio reflexo_._Franziu levemente a testa.

_- "Não que eu esteja reclamando...mas queria saber o que realmente causa isso."_

- Ainda acordada? – Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto.

- Estava te esperando - desviou o olhar do espelho – Parece que o aborrecimento de Akasora passou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem com o garoto – sorriu, orgulhoso.Em se tratando do filho, isso não era inesperado.

- Que bom.Vejo que não se decepcionou em nada.

- Ele tem o potencial esperado, apesar de ainda ter muito a aprender.Afinal, só tem 15 anos.

- Eu percebi que ele estava mais animado essa noite.Até pediu desculpas às meninas por hoje à tarde!Esses três são mesmo muito unidos, apesar das discussões.

- Dizem que é assim que irmãos normalmente são – comentou sério, sentando-se na cama.

- A lembrança de Inuyasha ainda te incomoda, depois de tanto tempo... – Rin disse em tom de desculpas.Ele deu de ombros.

- Não é como se nos odiássemos quando ele foi embora.Mas somos diferentes demais para nos entendermos de verdade. – justificou, mas no fundo sabia que não era bem assim.Eles poderiam ter se entendido, se quisessem.Mas uma das poucas semelhanças entre eles era que nunca cederiam em uma tentativa de conversa.

- Entendo. – Rin sentou-se na cama também – Youkais e hanyous têm suas diferenças.Mas, todos temos, não é?Existem coisas que merecem atenção maior.Por exemplo – sorriu – a maneira que olha por nossos filhos.Eu sei a boa pessoa que você é, por detalhes assim.

- Boa pessoa?Você continua compreensiva, como sempre foi...

- É...não acho que eu tenha mudado muita coisa mesmo. – olhou-o, como que sem jeito de tocar nisso.

- Claro que já notou, não é? – confirmou o comentário dela.

- Você acha que mais alguém tem comentado sobre isso?

- Não acho que possam ter notado – pensou em Yozora, mas não disse nada – E mesmo que alguém tenha, não há como confirmar nada.

- Se nem eu mesma posso...não faço idéia do que isso seja. – passou a mão na trança quase sem perceber.

- Vamos, não se preocupe tanto.Se for algo de importância, deve chegar a hora em que vai se esclarecer.Descanse, agora. – beijou-a de leve – Vou tomar meu banho e logo volto.

Rin seguiu-o com os olhos até que ele entrasse no banheiro.Então, deixou-se cair no colchão, com um suspiro.

- _"Isso é verdade...Mesmo porque, existem coisas que merecem atenção maior... obrigada, querido.Akasora, Tsukiko, Fuyumo...todos vocês, que são meu grande tesouro...não preciso de mais nada."_

Quando Sesshoumaru voltou, a mulher já ressonava tranqüilamente.Na verdade, sempre gostou muito de vê-la dormindo, era uma imagem muito pacífica.Sentou-se devagar na cama, para não acordá-la.

_- "Vai se esclarecer...sim, talvez.Mas a verdade é que eu estou muito feliz, Rin.Se eu soubesse o motivo disso, já teria lhe dito.Mas, seja o que for, é tão bom saber que a você está sendo protegida por algo que pode fazer mais do que eu nesse aspecto..."_

Ajeitou as cobertas dela antes de deitar-se também.

_- "Eu sou um egoísta, não é, Rin?Penso que também não mudei muita coisa.Mas eu só quero tê-la ao meu lado o máximo que eu puder."_

Uma paisagem diferente de qualquer outra, nem parece ser deste mundo.Pelo ar nostálgico, é como se fosse um lugar que não existe mais.

- _"Por que estou andando em um lugar assim?"_

Parece que acabou de nevar.O chão está todo branco e a neve macia, mas eu não sinto frio.

- _Estou sem sapatos também.Que estranho, e não tem ninguém aqui?"_

O céu está tão azul...não, não é o céu.É um lago, um grande lago.Bonito...posso me ver refletida nele.

- _"Mas esse não é o meu rosto.Não é mais.Não tenho mais dezoito anos."_

- É seu.É um presente!

Essa voz...

- Sesshoumaru?

Do outro lago do lago, ele não pode me ver...com quem ele está falando?Ah...é só a Rin...ele está dando um presente para ela?

_- "Mas esse manto é meu!Estou usando ele agora!"_

Entendi...é um sonho, não é?

- Só pode ser um sonho...não existem dois mantos, né, Sesshoumaru?

Não está mais lá.Tem outra pessoa.Ela pode me ver.

_- É mesmo uma surpresa para mim._

Que voz...uma rainha, talvez?

- Não pensei que isso fosse acontecer de novo, na mesma família, mas é mais forte do que eu.Devo dizer que está se saindo bem, para uma humana.

- _"Essa senhora...a mãe do Sesshoumaru...?No meu sonho?_

Eu sei que é ela.

- A senhora...quer falar alguma coisa comigo...

- Eu não sei porque meu filho a escolheu para esposa, Rin.Mas não dá para negar a diferença que fez na vida dele.Serei rápida.Você, uma vez, fez um pedido para mim. Pode se lembrar?

Não deixe...que se apague... 

- Eu falei...falei para o manto.Claro, eu me lembro.

- Humanos não podem viver séculos, mas você tem muita força de vontade... poderia até dizer teimosia, se não fosse por algo tão nobre.Graças a ela, você não definhará no tempo natural.

Então tem mesmo algo acontecendo comigo...

- O manto da senhora...ele...

- Seu manto agora.Ele age de acordo com a sua vontade.E só você saberá a hora de parar.

- Parar, senhora?

- Certas coisas são sagradas.Humanos não suportam esse mundo por muitos séculos.

- Eu entendo.Um dia, precisarei tirar o manto, não é?

- Não fraqueje, e esse dia irá demorar.Terá a chance de fazer tudo o que precisar.

- Tudo o que eu preciso é ver a minha família feliz, senhora.

- Na verdade, não é uma ambição pequena.Boa sorte para você.

Ela está se afastando...ou serei eu?

- Muito obrigada, senhora!Adeus!

- Adeus... – Rin abria os olhos, desligando-se lentamente do sonho.Ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru ainda dormia.

- _"Ainda está escuro..."_ – levantou-se devagar, enrolando-se no manto.Sentiu vontade de ir até a sacada.

- _"É uma grande responsabilidade mesmo, senhora..."_

De onde estava, podia ver quase toda a extensão das Terras do Oeste.As casas humanas, já completamente às escuras.As plantações, tratadas com tanta dedicação. Sabia que em cada árvore vivia uma família diferente de passarinhos, com suas próprias preocupações.A mesma coisa acontecia no lago, com os peixes.Ah, o lago!Quase podai ver Akasora treinando, compenetrado, à beira dele, ou Fuyumo nadando despreocupada em pleno inverno.Mais longe, molhadas de orvalho, as flores que Tsukiko transformava em belos arranjos.E, falando em flores, o jardim de cerejeiras começava a florescer.O lugar favorito de Sesshoumaru para seus momentos de solidão.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar puro banhar seus pulmões.O ar da terra, sua terra.Amava cada pedacinho daquele chão, testemunha de tantos momentos importantes, felizes ou não.Um dia, faria parte desse chão, com muito orgulho.Um final é sempre o inicio de outra coisa maior.E para ela, a recompensa estaria no sorriso de quem continuasse em frente..

- _"Mas ainda há muito o que fazer até lá.Ainda verei muita coisa acontecer, e é uma benção ter forças para isso.Ao lado das pessoas que amo...pelos que são importantes para mim..."_

Olhou determinada para o céu, onde as estrelas pareciam estar paradas prestando atenção naquela única sacada.

- _"Eu farei de tudo para me sustentar em pé o máximo que puder, e ser digna desse tesouro.De todos esses tesouros..."_

- Está aí, Rin?O que houve? – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta que dava para a sacada, encontrando-a como que em transe.

- Nada de mais! – virou-se para ele, a expressão no rosto confirmava a frase.

- Olhando as estrelas? – foi até ela.

- Também.Mas não há só elas. – olhou para o céu de novo – Você gosta das estrelas?

- Elas podem ser mais ou menos brilhantes, dependendo de nós mesmos.Hoje estão bastante bonitas.Sempre gostou das estrelas, não é?

- Sim.São bonitas.Mas não se comparam... – voltou os olhos para o horizonte – Estão distantes demais para isso.As coisas que podemos sentir são muito mais bonitas.

- Fala como uma rainha, Rin. – abraçou-a pelo ombro – Que bom vê-la mais tranqüila.Vamos entrar agora?Ainda falta muito para amanhecer.

- Sim,vamos.Sesshoumaru...

- Sim?

- Também é bom vê-lo mais tranqüilo. – falou com toda a ternura.Ele só respondeu depois que a cortina do quarto correu, fechando-se.

- Você é sempre compreensiva, Rin.

*******FIM*******

**Notas: *estica os braços* Finito!!!Eu consegui!!!Cheguei a um conclusão para esses dois!!! ^__^ Que emoção!Muito obrigada a todos que chegaram aqui comigo!!!!Espero que tenham curtido!**

Mas ainda não se livraram completamente de mim...ainda há uma última coisa a fazer, mas isso é tarefa da próxima geração!!!Então, se querem saber o que acontece depois do fim, segurem mais um pouquinho que o epílogo logo vem para esclarecer algumas coisas!!! ^___^


	7. Epílogo: Reunião

**Epílogo: Reunião**

         O jardim de cerejeiras está quase completamente florido e o céu muito limpo, pintando a paisagem de rosa e azul.Um jovem caminha entre as árvores, parecendo esperar alguma coisa enquanto segura duas coroas de pétalas brancas.

         - Estou muito atrasada, irmão? –a moça de grandes olhos e cabelos negros aproximou-se, trazendo uma cesta de flores.Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

         - Eu cheguei mais cedo mesmo.Já faz um bom tempo, não, Tsukiko? – abraçou-a.

         - Você parece ótimo, Akasora.Como vão as coisas?

         - Apenas trivialidades desde o último incidente.Arrisco dizer que estamos vivendo um longo tempo de paz.E você?Conte-me tudo o que anda fazendo!

         - A vida de uma sacerdotisa não é tão emocionante quando a de um lorde, mas eu sou muito feliz no templo.Imagine que, antes de vir para cá...

         Caminharam por um tempo, colocando as conversas em dia.E sempre havia muito o que contar, mesmo os detalhes mais simples.Costumam ser a melhor parte.

         - Ela está chegando. – Akasora virou-se.

         - Correndo, como sempre... – Tsukiko suspirou, vendo a silhueta de Fuyumo levantando as pétalas do chão à passagem.Parou em frente aos irmãos.

         - Finalmente achei vocês! – abriu us sorriso, abraçando-os.

         - Está atrasada, Fuyumo! – Akasora disse com falsa zanga.Ela coçou a cabeça.

         - É que fui colher essas belezinhas! – mostrou dois grandes girassóis.

         - Típico! – Tsukiko sorriu ao ver as flores – Então, podemos ir?

         Continuaram em frente, sendo a vez de Fuyumo encher o ar com o relato de suas últimas aventuras de caçadora, a "Nevasca de Fogo do Oeste".Os irmãos achavam que ela tinha conseguido um apelido bastante "diferente", mas a verdade é que o Bastão de Duas Cabeças nunca havia sido tão temido quanto nas mãos dela.

         - Penso se Jaken fazia idéia da afinidade que você teria com essa arma, quando deixou que ficasse com ela! – Akasora comentou.Fuyumo parou um pouco de falar.

         - Eu disse a ele que não iria se arrepender disso.Espero que esteja indo bem!

         - Podemos ir visitá-lo mais tarde, também.Agora... – Tsukiko retirou dois ramalhetes de dentro da cesta.

         Chegaram a um campo mais aberto, e se aproximaram da maior cerejeira.Sob a sua sombra, um pilar recebia as flores brancas que caíam da copa.Akasora ajoelhou-se primeiro.

         - Olá, mãe.Pai.Chegamos. – depositou com ternura as duas coroas que levava, seguido pelos ramalhetes de Tsukiko e os girassóis de Fuyumo.Ficaram os três em silêncio, ajoelhados.

         Era assim desde que Rin morrera, isso já há um certo tempo.Com freqüência acompanhavam o pai até aquele lugar de descanso, ainda que cada um fosse por sua conta quando a saudade apertava, principalmente no início, quando a qualquer momento a esperavam entrar pela porta ou sentar-se à mesa.O cheiro dela continuou no ar, para sempre.

         Muito tempo ainda se passou até que a vida se extinguisse completamente em Sesshoumaru também.Quando isso aconteceu, todos já sabiam o que fazer, o tradicional túmulo em outro plano de existência.Mas apenas os filhos tinham conhecimento da passagem, uma certa lápide no jardim de cerejeiras.Gravado na pedra, o nome de ambos.

         Agora, o novo Lorde das Terras do Oeste era o herdeiro Akasora, um jovem hanyou.Ele teria a chance de provar o seu valor algum tempo depois, quando Yozora decidiu "aconselhá-lo" a deixar assuntos do feudo para quem tivesse mais experiência...

         Não chegou a ser uma rebelião verdadeira, pois bastou uma noite para resolver-se. Em frente à casa grande, Akasora e Yozora mediram forças, apostando suas vidas e o feudo onde residiam.Só terminou quando finalmente a espada de Yozora foi quebrada pelo golpe final de Toukijin, manchando de sangue a terra.

         Mas o sangue foi limpo graças ao poder de Tenseiga e a vontade de Akasora, que preferiu ver Yozora partir sem ser através de uma cova.Junto a alguns youkais que arrebanhara e a dignidade que lhe restava, desapareceu no interior do Japão.

         As Terras do Oeste estavam muito bem protegidas.

         Assim, Tsukiko e Fuyumo seguiram seus próprios caminhos, sendo que a irmã do meio ficou com a guarda do precioso manto.Rin não queria que ele se perdesse sob a terra.A caçula seguiu seus instintos e partiu em viagem, buscando um mundo mais vasto do que conhecia.

         Mas, uma vez ao ano, acontecia a reunião no feudo, para a homenagem no jardim das cerejeiras.Realmente, eles permaneceram muito unidos.Mas a reunião desse ano tem algo de especial.

         - Nós estamos indo agora,mãe.Pai. – Akasora fez uma reverência antes de se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que as irmãs.

         Deixaram o jardim tão silenciosamente quanto entraram, fazendo ainda uma parada nas árvores perto da ponte.

         - Olá, Jaa-chan.Eu não esqueci de você! – Fuyumo abaixou-se, colocando rapidamente algumas painas sob a árvore, o mesmo lugar em que o pequeno youkai morrera dormindo alguns anos atrás.Cuidaram para que fosse enterrado ali mesmo.

         - Nós estamos partindo hoje para aquela floresta que você já conhece.Temos uma coisa importante para fazer, então torça por nós, tá, Jaa-chan?

         Deixaram as árvores para trás, e seguiram ao lado do lago.Mais à frente, um youkai da raça de Ann Unn bebia água.

         - Hi-No-Te! – Akasora chamou, e o cavalo veio logo, relinchando cordialmente para as garotas que não via há um bom tempo.

         - Hi-No-Te já é um adulto agora. – Tsukiko agradou o lombo do animal, enquanto Fuyumo coçava as duas cabeças dele.

         - Está um youkai e tanto, hein, Hi-chan!

         - Bem, é hora de irmos! – Akasora deu tapinhas no lombo de Hi-No-Te, montando-o. – Podem subir, senhoritas!

         - Aka-chan é quem vai guiar?Isso vai ser legal! – Fuyumo brincou, saltando na garupa com a irmã.

         - Ele tem melhorado a cada ano, não se pode negar!

         - Podem rir, mas chegaremos à Floresta Velha antes que percebam.E claro, com toda a segurança!Vamos, Hi-No-Te! – puxou as rédeas, e o youkai levantou vôo, partindo para uma viagem um pouco mais longa.

         - Ufa!Finalmente estou terminando!

         Aiko espreguiçou-se o máximo que pôde, segurando a vassoura de palha.Quase todas as folhas caídas em volta do templo estavam juntas em um grande monte, e o lugar limpo de novo.Aiko pensou em como era divertido pular nas folhas amarelas, fazendo-as voar como se estivessem vivas.O que não era nada divertido vinha depois, a parte de limpar a sujeira.E vendo tudo tão limpinho, dava até dó de imaginar.

         - Pena que não dure muito tempo assim, já que as folhas caem o ano inteiro aqui... – sentou-se nas escadas do templo, tirando um pedaço de franja que lhe caía nos olhos.Suspirou, sorrindo.

         - Hoje também é dia de colher flores, e depois... – levantou a cabeça de repente, alguma coisa cortando a sua linha de pensamento – "_Essa presença...como pode?"_

         Correu para dentro do templo, voltando com seu arco e flecha em um segundo, o rosto sério.

         _- "Youkais...o que querem aqui?"_

         Viu um youkai de montaria trazendo três passageiros, que pousaram próximo a ela. Aproximou-se com cautela, analisando os visitantes.

         - "_São hanyous." _O que desejam no templo da Floresta Velha, estranhos? – falou com uma voz mais firme do que se poderia esperar.Akasora desmontou, tranqüilo apesar do arco em riste da moça.

         - A senhorita deve ser a Miko guardiã do templo.Deixe que nos apresentemos.Eu sou Akasora, e estas são minhas irmãs Tsukiko e Fuyumo.

         Ao ver Tsukiko, Aiko abaixou um pouco a guarda, parecendo surpresa.

         - Tsukiko, a Miko hanyou?Ouvi falar.Dizem que pode fazer flores murchas readquirirem o viço. – a voz trazia um leve tom de desconfiança.

         - Dizem certo. – Tsukiko abaixou-se, fechando uma margarida amolecida nas mãos. Quando as abriu, ela voltou a ter um branco cintilante.Aiko os encarou por mais alguns instantes.

         - Muito bem! – sorriu, segurando o arco – Não sinto hostilidades em nenhum de vocês.Vamos até o templo para conversarmos melhor. – fez sinal para que a seguissem.

         - Como ela é jovem para passar a vida toda aqui... – Akasora comentou quase para si mesmo.

         - _"É bastante educado, será um tipo de nobre?"_ – Aiko corou levemente, sem perceber.

         - Dentro do templo, a Miko serviu chá para os convidados, contendo ao máximo a curiosidade.

         - Então – sentou-se – qual é o motivo da visita?

         Tsukiko carregava a cesta de flores, e retirou o que ainda estava guardado nela. Aiko arregalou os olhos diante do que viu.

         - Tsukiko-san...esse manto é o que estou pensando?

         - Sei que para você deve ser apenas uma lenda antiga, Aiko-san.

         - Não é bem assim, na verdade.A história da minha ancestral Ashura é levada muito a sério, mas eu não esperava viver para testemunhá-la.

         - O trouxemos de volta para que permaneça imaculado enquanto não houver uma pessoa para mantê-lo.Ele é uma bênção que não deve ser usada imprudentemente.

         - Eu entendo, Lorde do Oeste.O manto voltará ao cerne sagrado.

         - Mas o cerne não desapareceu junto com Ashura-san? – Fuyumo perguntou, falando pela primeira vez.

         - Com o templo renovado e uma nova Miko guardiã, ele pôde voltar a crescer. – Aiko sorriu, levantando-se – Levarei vocês até lá.

         Como se nunca houvesse desaparecido, o Sakaki estava no lugar de sempre.Os três irmãos gastaram algum tempo o contemplando, admirados com aquele pedaço de passado bem em frente a eles.

         - Está com a Tenseiga, Lorde do Oeste? – Aiko perguntou.Ele desembainhou a espada, criando um sorriso no rosto da Miko.

         - Como sempre a imaginei...muito bem, pode começar.

         Akasora encostou a lâmina no tronco, e ambos emitiram uma luz azulada.Nas mãos de Tsukiko, o manto adquiriu o mesmo brilho, que aumentava à medida que se aproximava da árvore e tornava tudo em uma única luz forte.Quando abrandou-se, ele não estava mais lá.

         - Ele voltou ao cerne, onde estará seguro pelo tempo que for necessário. – Aiko olhou para Akasora – Espero que esteja satisfeito, Lorde do Oeste.

         - Claro.Foi para isso que viemos. – embainhou Tenseiga – Sabe tanto quanto eu que as lendas não devem morrer, Aiko-san.

         Ela confirmou com a cabeça.Missão cumprida, os quatro voltaram para onde Hi-No-Te os esperava.Akasora olhou para Aiko.

         - Então, acho que nos despedimos aqui, Aiko-san.Obrigado pela hospitalidade e desculpe-nos qualquer impertinência.

         - Foi um prazer, Lorde do Oeste. – Aiko não parecia muito feliz, o que Tsukiko reparou sem precisar de nenhum dom especial.

         - Seria um prazer para nós também, se um dia conhecesse nossas terras, Aiko-san.O que acha?

         - É verdade – Fuyumo apoiou – É nossa convidada!

         - Muito me honra o convite, mas não posso deixar o templo. – sorriu, conformada.

         - Já que é assim – Akasora voltou-se para as irmãs – Tsukiko, Fuyumo, por favor, avisem em casa que eu irei me demorar mais um pouco.

         - Lorde...?

         - A não ser é claro, que Aiko-san prefira que eu me vá. – olhou-a, sorrindo.

         - Só não entendo porque ficaria. – virou o rosto, disfarçando as faces vermelhas.

         - Se não pode visitar nossa casa, eu gostaria de retribuir a gentileza de alguma forma.Eu sei que não é agradável passar tanto tempo sozinho.

         - Então, nós vamos indo – Fuyumo montou em Hi-No-Te – Aproveite a folga, irmão!

         - Nós cuidaremos de tudo até que volte.

         Acenando, as duas deixaram a Floresta Velha para trás, e tudo ficou em silêncio.

         - Não há muito com o que se distrair aqui, Lorde. – Aiko comentou, como se pedisse desculpas.

         - Acredite, eu gosto desse ambiente.E, por favor – abaixou um pouco a voz – me chame de Akasora.

         - Tudo bem...me chame só de Aiko, se quiser! – ficou mais à vontade, agindo normalmente.

         - Obrigado.É um prazer conversar com a senhorita.

         - Você é mesmo gentil.Que tal um chá para acompanhar a conversa?

         - Eu adoraria, Aiko.Algo me diz que teremos muito o que dizer hoje.

         - Eu tenho essa impressão também, sabe?

**FIM**

         Exatamente 40 páginas de fanfic depois, o FIM!!!Eu terminei, definitivamente terminei uma fic!Estou emocionada!28/05/03, considero terminada a fic iniciada em 11/02!Não lembro o dia exato em que comecei, mas na verdade começa mais ou menos uma semana antes, na cabeça, as idéias, o resumão...tá, eu sei que só hoje, 18/06/03, é que realmente terminei de digitar.7 meses trabalhando nela, e agora está concluída!!!

         Claro, no início eu queria um fic pequeno e simples, o tipo kawaii.Mas...idéias vêm, vão, mudam, deu nisso!No geral, acho que deu certo, eu me diverti pra caramba escrevendo, imaginando, recebendo os reviews de vocês, eu amo vocês!!!^^

         Uma coisa engraçada (nem é, mas tudo bem) é que, na idéia original, o jardim de cerejeiras brancas era parte central da história, e depois que eu mudei tudo, acabou aparecendo no epílogo daquele jeito.Eu só fui notar isso depois de ler de novo.

         Uma coisa importante é que eu não sabia se ia aparecer mais algum personagem original além das crianças, mas acabou que surgiram a Ashura, o Yozora e a Aiko, inclusive a Aiko é uma grande amiga minha, fã de Inuyasha e de fics, que me apresentou ao mangá.Aiko, é com você!!!Eu avisei que faria isso!^^

         Por último, se quiserem ver os fanarts que eu fiz dessa fic, apareçam no site www.inu-yasha7.kit.net, da minha amiga Urd-sama, lá já tem dois e logo eu vou mandar os outros.Tenham paciência comigo, eu estou aprendendo!^^

         Como logo estarei terminando a minha fic de Harry Potter (desculpe quem está lendo ela, eu vou me agilizar), meu próximo tema é Slayers, uma hora deve aparecer o 1º capítulo por aqui.E não tem nenhuma fic em português de Slayers!Isso é mais um motivo pra eu caprichar...adoro Slayers!!!Xelloss-sama!!*__* E talvez alguma coisa de Tolkien também, assim que der...provavelmente mês que vem, algo curto.

         Será que alguém realmente vai ler tudo isso?Bem, espero que tenham se divertido como eu nessa história.E chega de falar agora, né!Que guria pentelha!Tchau, gente!^^


End file.
